The War Of Realms The Time of Prophecy
by Highlander-Xwo-Slayer
Summary: The War of the Realms has begun. This begins the saga. B/S, X/A, W/M, D/T New chapter uploaded. 8/12/08. Story is complete.
1. Dreams

Title: The War of the Realms……….The Time of Prophecy.

By: Highlander_XWO_Slayer

Summery: The War of the Realms has begun. This begins the saga. B/S, X/A, W/M, D/T

Rating PG to PG-13 to R. For death and mass destruction.

Timeline: A week after the events of my story When Worlds Collide. Also three weeks after the story A New Beginning. 

Disclaimer: Joss Whedan owns Buffy The Vampire Slayer, and Angel. I own the Character Matt and the things involved with him. I also own the idea behind the War of the Realms.

Feedback: Please R/R

Distribution: Go ahead but please give credit to me

Chapter 1.…….Dreams………….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dreams are windows on other worlds. Sometimes even dreams reveal truths. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale, California………..(Mattverse)…………Summers House

Matt is in the kitchen making breakfast, when his wife, Willow, walks into the room. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss. She then asked, "So what you making?"

Matt smiled, because she asked this every morning. He then said, "The usual. Eggs, bacon, toast, and Pancakes for Tara and Dawn."

At the mention of her name, Dawn popped into the room. Matt turned and looked at her. He then asked, "Did you just pop in here?"

Dawn shook her head. She was still shaken over having teleported by herself. She then said, "I'm not sure."

Willow looked between Dawn and Matt and asked, "How was that possible? Did you bring her, Matt?"

Matt shook his head and said, "No I did not. She did it herself."

Just then both Buffy and Tara ran into the room. They both skidded to a halt when they saw Dawn standing in the room. They then started to babble and stammer.

But Matt held his hand up and said, "Its ok. She did it herself. I will work with her on how to control it but all of you have to eat fast or you'll all be late."

The girls then nodded and sat down and ate breakfast.

Two hours later…….Magic Box………

Matt sat at the table while Giles paced around. Giles then said, "And you say that she was able to teleport all by herself?"

Matt said, "Yes. It has to do with her being the key. I don't how or why. But I can sense it from her. I got stuff at the Base. I'll have to check it out but it will have to wait."

Giles stopped pacing and asked, "Why?"

Matt sighed and said, "Because, tonight I need to hunt. I need to end this thing with Vorracon. Especially with what is coming. Its going to be bad. And I really don't need Vorracon hanging around complicating things."

Giles nodded and said, "Yes. I assume that Buffy and Spike will go with you?"

Matt nodded and said, "Yes, they are. Willow is going to be at the house with Tara and Dawn."

Matt then proceeded to tell Giles how he was going to hunt down the vamp.

Later… After school………..Summers house

Matt sat down in the chair in front of Dawn's bed. He watched her as she sat Indian stile. He then said, "You have to remember to concentrate. Just allow your thoughts to flow."

Matt was about to continue when Buffy stuck her head into the and said, "Hey Matt, you said to remand you when it got dark."

Matt nodded and said to Dawn, "I've got to go. You continue to work. I'll have Willow come up and work with you while I'm gone."

Dawn nodded then continued to meditate. Matt got up and walked out of the room and joined Buffy and Spike downstairs. They then left to go hunting/patrolling.

Later…………. Cemetery

Matt, Spike, and Buffy have been walking through the cemetery for almost an hour, and yet to find any sign of Vorracon. They very suddenly came upon a couple of vamps and Buffy and Spike leapt to the attack.

Matt stood back and waited to see if they needed any help. They of course did not. He suddenly jerked around when he felt a sharp, stabbing, pain in his shoulder. When he turned he saw Vorracon standing there holding a dagger, that now had Matt's blood on it.

Vorracon smiled a wicked smile and then licked the blood off of the dagger. He then looked Matt in the eye, and blanched.

Matt looked at the one vampire that killed his adopted parents and his brother. His eyes started to glow green. When Vorracon licked the blood, Matt's eyes started to glow a wicked red color.

Matt then said, "It ends here. It is now time for you to pay for your crimes in the two thousand years that you have been a vampire. It is past time that you were a pile of bloody dust." 

Buffy and Spike finished with the vamps that they were fighting, in time to see Matt leap at Vorracon. The two fought and rolled around on the ground for a while before they stopped and Matt ended up on top of the vampire. They both were shocked when Matt plunged his hand into Vorracon's chest, and pulled out his heart. He then crushed it. 

Vorracon looked at Matt a moment before bursting into dust.

Matt stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. He then turned and walked over to Buffy and Spike. He then said, "Lets go home."

As he walked past them Buffy noticed that Matt's shoulder was bleeding. She caught up with him and said, "Matt did you know that your shoulder is bleeding?"

Matt nodded then continued on his way. Buffy saw that he was no longer bleeding.

Later……….Summers house…………….

Matt walked into his and Willow's room and saw that she was already sound asleep. He very slowly took his duster and his shirt off. He then stood with his back to the mirror and looked at his shoulder. There was a small scar there. He knew that it would be gone by morning.

He then climbed into bed and fell into a very deep sleep. Every one in the entire town also fell into a very deep sleep. Including all vampires and the assorted demons.

Dreamscape………….Willow's Dream………..

Willow looked around and saw that she was in a garden. She placed her hands on the ground and just concentrated. She then heard a faint rustling so she opened her eyes and looked around and was somewhat surprised to see a dark brown furred, wolf sitting on its haunches, in front of her.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes, before Willow said, "Good Wolf. Please don't eat me."

The Wolf gave Willow a wolf-like grin. It then said, "I am Lobo. I'm your spirit guide. I will not eat you."

Willow gave Lobo a curious look then asked, "What are you doing here?"

Lobo said, "I am here to help guide you on your path. Everyday your power grows. Soon you will be on par with some of the most powerful of Elven mages. Except the White Wolf, of course."

Willow looked confused. She then asked, "Who is the White Wolf?"

Lobo grinned and said, "The White Wolf is the one you call Matt."

Willow said, "Oh."

Lobo then said, "Are you ready for what lies ahead?"

Willow nodded and said, "Yes."

Lobo then continued, "Take this flower," He indicated a red Rose that was growing in front of her, "Take it up, for it is the symbol of your power. And know that you are indeed ready for what is ahead."  


Willow reached down and picked up the rose and then said, "I am ready."

Dreamscape……………Buffy's Dream…………

Buffy walked in the desert until she came across a mountain lion, sitting in her way. It indicated for her to follow it. So she did. 

She followed it until they came to a large rock. The Lion then stopped and watched her sit down on the rock.

She looked around and said, "I know this place."

Then in front of her a large bonfire appeared. Buffy then said, "I remember this. You are the first Slayer."

The First Slayer paced back and forth on the other side of the fire and then said, "Time has passed. Your gift has been given."

Buffy sighed and said, "I know. My gift is Death. Been there done that."

The First Slayer shook her head and said, "Your gift is no longer death. Your gift is now Life and Love."

Buffy looked at her and then said, "So what is this about?"

The First Slayer continued to pace. She then said, "Take up the stake," She pointed at a stake that was laying on the ground in front of the rock Buffy was sitting on. "It is the symbol of your power. And with it know that you will be ready for what lies ahead."

Buffy bent down and picked up the stake. After she did she said, " I am ready for whatever lies ahead."

Dreamscape………… Dawn's Dream

Dawn is walking through a graveyard, and yet she doesn't even remember how she got there. She stopped when she saw her mother's grave. She also saw that there was a large Falcon sitting on top of the headstone. 

She was about to turn and go, when the bird spoke. "Dawn Summers. Please do not go."

She turned back and said, "Who or what are you?"

The falcon then said, "I am your spirit guide. I am here to make sure you are ready for what lies ahead."

Dawn nodded and said, "Cool. Matt has already started to teach me how to use magic."

The bird nodded and said, "Take this green ball," It pointed its beak at a small glowing, green ball that was laying on the ground in front of her. "It represents the power of the Key, which is in you. Take it up and know that you will be ready for what lies ahead."

Dawn bent down and picked the ball up. She then said, "I know I will be ready."

Dreamscape………..Tara's Dream…………….

Tara is sitting in her room reading a book on witchcraft. She looks up at the bed when she hears a purring sound. She sees that her cat Ms. Kitty Fantastico was sitting on the bed. She then went back to reading her book.

The cat shook its head and then said, "Tara, you need to listen to me. Please stop reading."

Tara nodded and placed the book on the floor. She then said, "What is it Kitty?"

The cat then said, "My true name is Murmur. I am your spirit guide."

Tara looked questionly at Murmur, and asked, "Why have you never told me before?"

Murmur shook her head and said, "Because it wasn't time for it. Now, I am to tell you that there are things happing now and things are coming. Sometime in the time to come the Hero, will sacrifice his very life to end what is coming."

Tara looked at Murmur and then said, "Do you mean that he will die?"

Murmur said, "Unknown. Now please take up this symbol of your power and know that you will be ready for what is coming."

Tara picked up the symbol of the yin and yang that Murmur pointed at. She then said, "I will be ready. I will make sure that the Hero's sacrifice is not needed."

Dreamscape………………Spike's dream…………

Spike walks out of his crypt and starts to walk through the cemetery. He stops when he notices that a Tiger is following him. He then asks, "Why is there a tiger in Sunnydale?"

The tiger looked up at Spike and said, "I am your spirit guide. I am here to make sure that you are ready for what is coming."

Spike nodded and said, "Your bloody right I am ready."

The tiger nodded and then indicated a goblet that contained blood. "Take the blood that represents, your power. And with it you will know that you are ready."

Spike reached down and picked the goblet up and then proceeded to drink the blood. When he did he said, "I am ready for what ever comes. They better beware."

Dreamscape…………… Xander's Dream………..

Xander is standing on the construction site, at the new high school, and he is wondering where everybody else is. He is startled when he sees a big , Lion, walks up to him. Xander is standing there wondering where it had came from.

The Lion looks Xander up and down before saying, "Alexander, I am your spirit guide. I am here to make sure you are ready for what lies ahead."

Xander nodded and said, "I'm ready."

The lion nodded then said, "Good. Now take up these axes," He indicated two axes that were laying on a sawhorse. "for they represent your courage and loyalty. And know that you are ready for what comes."

Xander walked over to the sawhorse and picked up the axes. He then said, "I am ready, for what comes."

Dreamscape…………….Anya's dream……….

Anya is puttering around the Magic Box, when she notices a white Rabbet is sitting on the counter. She then said, "Oh, what a cute little bunny." She stops then asks, "What are you doing here anyway?"

The rabbet nods then said, "Anyanka, I am your spirit guide. I am here to make sure that you are ready for what lies ahead."

Anya nodded and said, "Cool."

The rabbet then says, "Take up these daggers," It indicated two daggers that were laying on the counter. "they represent your courage and loyalty to your friends. And know that you are ready for what is ahead."

Anya walked over to the counter and picked the daggers up. She then said, "I am ready for whatever is coming."

Dreamscape………….Giles's Dream………

Giles is standing in the old high school's library, looking around. He knew it was gone, but wondering why he was there. He then noticed that there was a Owl sitting on a stack of books that was sitting on the table.

The owl looked at Giles before saying, "Mr. Giles I am your spirit guide. I am here to make sure you are ready for what is coming."

Giles looked at the owl then asked, "What do you mean."

The owl said, "The only way to stop what is coming is with the Hero's sacrifice. But you also must be ready for what is ahead."

Giles nodded and said, "I will be."

The Owl bobbed its head and then said, "Take this book," It indicated a book on the table. "For it represents the knowledge and wisdom that you have. And also know that you are ready."

Giles nodded then walked over to the table and picked the thick book. He then said, "I am ready."

Dreamscape……………Matt's Dream……….

Matt is sitting on the edge of a high cliff. Overlooking Sunnydale, plus in the distance he can see a great city. That is unlike any on earth. Matt turned around when he sensed a presence behind him.

When he saw who and what it was, a wolf. Matt said, "Good evening to you, Shaual. How are you this day in dreamland."

The wolf chuckled and then said, "I am fine. I have come to inform you that your family and friends have been visited by their spirit guides, tonight in their dreams."

Matt looked at Shaual, and then said, "So let me guess, they revealed them selves to make sure they are ready for what is coming."

Shaual nodded then said, "Yes. It always amazes me how much you know even in the dreamscape, White Wolf. I am here also to tell you that the time has come for you to find out where the Key and the powers of the Slayer came from. For many years the truth has been hidden, the PTB, says it is time to reveal it. Also I have to ask if you are ready."

Matt chuckled and then said, "Of course I'm ready. I have been ready since I became Katel. And I even know what my eventual fate is. For in the end their can be only one. And that has to be me. Only I can put a stop to what is coming."

Shaual nodded then said, "Then take up this sword," He indicated a sword in a block of stone. "for it is the sword Ragnarok. The final sword. And know that you are indeed ready for what is coming."

Matt stood up and walked over to the sword, and pulled it from the stone. He then said, "I am ready to fight in the War of the Realms. We all are ready. I know that the war will be long and brutal. But I know that good will over come the coming darkness."

Elsewhere………..nowhere………

Sitting in a high back chair, in a cell like room was a figure. If there was any light in the room, which there was none, people would say that the figures eyes were only pools of darkness. But the figure was blind and had no eyes. 

The figure shook its head and said, "The War of the Realms has begun. The chosen is ready to fight. But is every one else? No World, No Realm, will be safe. Everyone will have to fight. Ordinary people will have to fight for their very lives. Men, Women, and even children will become warriors. For they all will have to fight the coming evil. Many lives will be lost before the end. And it can be only ended by the Hero's final sacrifice. All worlds, all Realms, will know the war. Cities will be lost. Darkness will try to reign. Worlds will tremble. Darkness is coming. Can anyone be truly ready for a war that will destroy many?"

The figure shook its head again. It then said, "Sometimes I truly, absolutely hate being the Prophet of Time."

TBC………………

Author's note………

The War of the Realms is going to be a epic saga. It will span many worlds. And even Realms. Not just Buffy. 

Challenge……. To anyone that reads this, that wants to write a story in the War of the Realms timeline. Go ahead. But please give credit for the War to me. It doesn't matter what show, movie, book, it is. Have fun… 


	2. Lost

Chapter 2.………..Lost……..

Middle of the Night……….(happens at the same time the Scoobies are having their dreams..)

St. Louis, MO………. The Arch…..

All is quiet, in the city. Then the silence is broken, when a low rumble is heard. Out of the ground below the Arch a very large demon emerged. As soon as it stood up right, on the ground it looked around. It then looked up. It stood looking up for a few minutes before two, large, leathery, wings unfolded from its back.

When they fully unfolded the demon launched itself into the air. Soon it was hovering above the Arch. It then proceeded to look around. After a few minutes it stopped and acted like it was listening to something.

It then said, "Yes, Master it will be as you say."

The demon then held up a clawed hand and a large fireball appeared. It looked around then threw it. 

The fireball hit in the middle of the city. The Demon then proceeded to destroy the city.

Two hours later the city lay in ruins, and the mighty Mississippi, flooded into the remains. Soon all that remained of St. Louis, was parts of buildings and the top portion of the Arch sticking out of the water.

Next Day………..Sunnydale, California………..Magic Box……..

Matt and the others are sitting around the table. Buffy is telling the others about her dream that she had the night before.

As Buffy was talking, Matt looked toward the door as soon as he felt some one coming.

Buffy stopped talking as April walked in. As soon as Matt saw April, he was on his feet and asking, "April, what is it?"

April looked up at Matt, with a look of complete shock on her face. She then said, "It's bad."

Matt looked at her with some confusion. He asked, "What do you mean, bad?"

April shook her head and said, "It's gone."

Matt shook his head and asked, "April, what is gone?"

April looked down at the floor for a moment. She then looked back at Matt and the others. When she did they saw that she had tears in her eyes. She then said, "St. Louis. It's gone. There is nothing left but ruins and a very large lake where the city used to be."

When she said this every one looked at each other in total shock and surprise. Matt then asked, "Who and why?"

April shook her head and said, "Don't know yet. I already have sent someone to check it out."

Matt nodded and saw that Buffy, Willow, and the others had taken seats and was openly crying. Matt turned back to April and asked, "When did it occur?"

April then said, "Last night. Around midnight. I'm sorry." April turned and then disappeared. 

After she left, Matt turned to the others and said, "It has begun. The one thing that the worlds and the realms have feared for millennia, has begun. The War of the Realms. St. Louis was the first. But I fear that it won't be the last. Many lives will be lost in the time to come. But we must and will stick together. We shall over come. Our mission now is to get the world ready for what is coming."

After making his speech Matt slowly sank to his knees, and started to weep for all that had lost their lives that night.

Elsewhere……Nowhere………..Cell

The Prophet of Time shook its head and would also have wept, but it was unable to. For it had used up its tears a long time ago.

He then said, "The Hero, is right it has begun. Many will lose their lives, and not just on Earth. All Worlds and Realms, will be affected. Even here in this forgotten place, I pray to God that their deaths will be swift."

The Prophet stopped speaking when it sensed a presence in the back of the room. The Presence then said, "Why should you be praying to him. When he is the one allowing this to happen."

The Prophet shook its head and said, "There is no need to hide. I know that you are there. I pray for that is what is needed. The Hero will defeat you. There is no stopping that."

The presence stepped toward the Prophet. If the Prophet could see, he would have seen that the presence looked exactly like Buffy. The presence then said, "You also know that any who get in my way will die. My plans have already been set into motion. The watchers will be first." The presence then started to laugh.

The Prophet shook its head and then said, "May God forgive us all for what is coming. For the Worlds will tremble. And I fear it is all our fault."

The Prophet slowly stood up, it then shouted, "I hate being the Prophet of Time."

TBC…………….. 


	3. Origins and the Truth behind the Darknes...

Chapter 3.………….. Origins and the Truth behind the Darkness.

London, England….. Building of the Watcher's Council….

Quinton Trevers walked into the Council room and looked around. He saw that all of the Watchers in the room were busy. He walked into the middle of the room. He then looked around again. He then said, "Ok. I have made a decision. If the First Evil wants a Battle we will give it one. Tomorrow, We all are going to the Hellmouth and joining the Slayer, there. We will inform them of what is going on. Against the First Evil nether us or the Slayer can fight it alone."

Quinton fell silent when as he was looking around and saw that, what looked like Buffy Summers, was standing a few feet from him. He was only able to get two words out, "Oh No."

Then the building exploded. Raining stuff over half of London. 

Half a Block Away……..

A figure is sitting on a motorcycle and watches the Council building burn. He shook his head. He then started patting his coat until he found his cell phone. He then dialed a number.

After a moment the other end was picked up. The guy then said, "Hey Jeff, its Predator. Yes. I'm in London. I need you to tell Matt that the Watcher's Council is gone. The Building exploded. I don't know. I need you to look up a address for a Matthew Serrafin. Why. Because you're the computer geek in the family. I'll see you when I get there. Have a good match tonight, Bro."

Predator then hung the phone up then turned his bike around and headed toward the airport.

Sunnydale, CA…………. Magic Box…….. 2 hours later 

Anya is standing behind the counter counting money. Giles is also standing behind the counter looking over the books for the past month. He looks and sees that Matt has just walked in the shop. He nodded in greeting.

Matt walked up to the counter and said hello to both Giles and Anya. He was about to say something else when his cell phone rang.

He answered it. "Matt Summers speaking. Terry. What? When? 2 hours ago. Who did it? Okay. Thanks. Have a good match tonight. Bye."

Matt hung the phone up and then noticed that Giles and Anya were looking at him questionly. He then said, "That was a friend of mine. His name is Terry Longblood. He called to tell me that he just heard the council building blew up about two hours ago."

Giles looked at Matt in shock. He then asked, "Was there any survivors?"

Matt shook his head and said, "He didn't know. When I get to the Base I'm going to send a team there to check it out. I'm also going to call, Wesley, Robert, and Maria. When Buffy and the others get here have them wait for me. Thanks."

After Giles nodded Matt then teleported.

The Base………… Minutes later…..

Matt appeared in the Base's main room. He walked over to where April was sitting. When she noticed Matt she stood and said, "Matt, is there anything you need?"

Matt shook his head and said, "Not right now. But, I need you to send Louis and three others with forensic training, to London. I was informed that the Watcher's Council was destroyed." 

April said okay and turned and started to make phone calls. 

Matt shook his head and started to walked to the Main Level's library. As he walked he started making his own phone calls.

Later…….. ML Library…..

Matt walked into the Library and started to grab different books. The Watcher's Diaries. The Slayer Chronicles. And the Book of Time.

He then took the books and sat at a table and started to look through them, for any information on where the powers of the Slayer came from.

Three hours later……….. Sunnydale cemetery…..

Buffy and Spike are walking through the graveyard. Spike looked over at his girlfriend and then asked, "So, Luv. What is one thing that you want for Christmas?"

Buffy was about to answer, but was interrupted when a newly risen Vampire grabbed her. Spike grabbed it and allowed Buffy to stake it.

After that they continued walking. Buffy then answered, "I don't know. I think Peace instead of the War that we have to fight, would probably be to much to ask for. You can get me whatever you want." She then reached over and grabbed him. She then proceeded to take his nonexistent breath away, with a kiss.

Later…….. Magic Box….

Willow, Tara, and Anya are sitting around the main table talking. Giles and Xander are in the back room watching as Dawn learned some Katas. Willow and Anya were talking.

Anya said, "Xander is a Stevedore in bed. It's unbelievable."

Willow shook her head and asked Anya, "Does he purr?"

Anya looked at Willow and said, "What? No."

Willow smiled and said simply, "Matt does."

Seeing Willow's smile, Tara laughed softly to her self.

Meanwhile……….Base.

Matt walks out of the ML Library, and proceeded to go back to the main room. He then walked over to the elevators. He boarded one and pushed the button for Level Five.

Minutes later…….. Level Five Library……

Matt walked into the library and proceeded to one of the bookshelves and grabbed a book. The book was the Original Katel's journal.

He started to read and knew right away he had found what he was looking for.

Two hours later…………Magic Box……..

Buffy, Willow, Anya, Tara, Dawn, Spike, Xander, and Giles is sitting around the table. Buffy and Spike are telling the others about their patrol that night. They both stop talking when they notice Matt teleport in.

Matt looked at the others and saw that they all were there. He then said, "Okay. While I was at the Base, I came across some information that affects both Buffy and Dawn."

The others looked at him. He then said, "Ok. I found out where the key came from."

At this everyone looked at him shocked. Dawn asked, "Where did I come from?"

Matt nodded and then said, "The key was created by Katel. No Buffy, not me. The original Katel. He created the key many millennia ago. The purpose of the key was to lock the portal between dimensions. Some demons were trying to summon Glory. The key put a stop to that summon. But the thing is the energy matrix that the key was before being made into Dawn, was not the original form."

Dawn looked at him and asked, "What was the original form?"

Matt nodded then said, "The key's form was not energy. It was human." They looked at him in surprise. Matt then said, "It was a girl named Celeste."

Dawn looked at him and said, "But that is my middle name."

Matt nodded again and said, "Yes. Celeste is Elven. It means, The Dawn of the New Day."

Matt waited for this news to sink in before continuing. He then said, "I also found out were the powers of the Slayer came from. The power also came from Katel. He gave the power to the first Slayer because he knew that he was going to die soon. So he gave the power to one that would us it right. He chose a girl because, they would be underestimated. It was also the way it was supposed to be. He also hid the true nature of the power behind a veil of darkness. The power of the Slayer is of the light. Just like my Elven magic."

Buffy nodded then asked, "How did he know that he was going to die? And how old was he?"

Matt looked at her and said, "He was over two hundred years old. It was his time. Now I suggest that we all go home and go to bed. We will talk again tomorrow." 

After this they all left to head home.

Hour later……….Dawn's room……

Dawn and Tara are sitting on her bed kissing. 

Dawn stops and looked at Tara and then asked, "Tara, why are you with me, and not someone your own age?"

Tara smiled at her girlfriend and said, "I am with you because I love you. There is no more important reason. I love with all my heart and why should I have any other reason to be with the most beautiful girl in the world." Tara then leaned forward and started to kiss Dawn again. 

They kissed for another few minutes. Tara then broke the kiss and told Dawn good night. Tara then left the room and went to her own room. 

Matt's and Willow's room.

Matt and Willow were cuddling up after a great bout of having 'fun'. 

Willow looked at her husband and asked, "When do you think that Spike will ask Buffy the big question?"

Matt chuckled and said, "You really shouldn't ask me."

Willow asked, "Why, afraid to answer?"

Matt said, "No. He will ask when the time is right. Soon. He will know when it is the right time. Well and of course I do know somewhat of when he is going to ask." 

Matt then leaned over and started to kiss Willow. They then proceeded to have some more fun. 

The Prophet of Time's Cell…….

The Prophet sat on his chair and shook his head. "The truth of both the Slayer and the key are now known. But that is only the beginning. The First Evil is not the only Evil that the Chosen have to worry about. One force destroyed a city. The First destroyed the Watchers. But there will be more. I fear for all of the people of the worlds and realms."

He shook his head. Then his head jerked back has he received a vision.

-------------------

Several people were fighting a group of demons. The good guys, The Slayer, the Hero, The Key, The Loyal, the Watcher, The Ex. Demon, The Bloody, the Mage, the Sorceress, The Red Vampire, The Two Immortals, The Predator, and the Extreme Wizard Brothers. 

----------------------

The Prophet shook his head again and said, "The Hero will have to find and bring the Red Vampire back into this world, for she will be needed. The three brothers and the two immortals will also be needed."

TBC………………………


	4. Past Present and Future

Chapter 4.……….. Past, Present, and the Future………… 

Two days later…….. Magic Box…………12/18/02

Anya is doing inventory, Giles is going through the paper work on the new inventory. Matt is sitting at the table reading one of his books of prophecy. 

Matt reads a passage in the book, then has to reread it. 

{After the truth of the Slayer and the Key is known, The Hero will find and bring the Red Vampire back to this world. The past, present, and future will meet. The gathering will have began. The Predator, the Wizard brothers, The chosen Fighter, The chosen Cleric, the chosen Magi, the chosen Archer, and the two Immortals, will arrive in the Mouth of Hell. The world will tremble at the power of the Hero, Mage and Sorceress.}

Matt looks at the passage then looked up and said to Giles, "Hey Giles, do you know if Buffy ever fought a Red Vampire?"

Giles look at Matt and said, "To the best of my knowledge, I don't know. Why? What is special about a Red Vampire?"

Matt shook his head then said, "I'm not sure. But it is mentioned in the Prophecy here." He tapped the book he was reading.

Giles nodded then said, "Oh. You might ask Buffy when she gets here."

Matt nodded then went back to reading. Matt began thinking to him self. I wonder how long its going to take Anya to figure out that she is pregnant. Well pregnant for the last two months. Its amazing that she has yet to figure that out. Christmas is in a week and I hope that everyone likes the gifts that I got them. I just hope with everything going on that the holiday will go ok.

Later……..Magic Box …………..

Matt, Anya, and Giles are sitting at the table, waiting for the others.

Matt looked up when he heard the door open. He saw Buffy, Dawn, Tara, and Willow, walk inside. He got up and went over to Willow and gave her a hug and kiss. After he released her he saw that everyone was smiling at him and Willow. He shook his head then looked at Buffy and asked, "Buffy, have you ever fought a Red Vampire?"

Buffy thought for a moment then said, "I don't remember ever fighting a vampire that was red. Why?"

Willow heard this and thought. After a moment she said, "Buffy, do you remember, back in high school. That one vampire that you fought." Buffy looked at Willow. She then continued, "She wasn't red. But her hair was maybe that is what Matt is talking about."

Buffy nodded after a few minutes and said, "I do remember. That was the vampire that came from that alternate world, that was created by Anyanka. It was the vampire version of you Willow."

Matt looked at Buffy and then turned and looked at his wife. He then said, "Willow allow me to see."

Willow looked at him curiously then nodded. Matt then reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. Then his eyes turned black and he then started to sift through her memories. 

After a few minutes, and many memories, Matt's eyes returned to normal. He then said, "I'll be right back." He dropped his hand and then teleported.

Minutes later………..Wishverse…………During the battle at the factory……

Matt appeared in the factory and then looked around. He saw many vampires fighting and a bunch of humans running away. He saw that worlds Angel get dusted. He then saw the alternate Buffy. He looked at her and thought that she reminded him of Scar. He then continued to look around. He then saw the Vampire-Willow. He walked over to her. Before he got there he had to fight a couple of vamps. 

V-Willow was looking around, to see where that slayer was, when she saw a guy striding towards her. She looked at him, then looked over at the slayer. She noticed the family resemblance. She then walked towards him. When they stood face to face, she said, "Fresh blood is always good."

Matt shook his head and then said, "I don't think so. You are the vampire known as Willow?" She nodded confused. He then said, "Good. You are needed in my world. You are one of the Chosen. I will return your soul and you will return to my world with me."

V-Willow looked at him in shock, surprise, and even fear. A soul was want made the puppy, the puppy. Matt reached over and placed his hand on her chest. He then said, "By the power invested in me by the One. The Lord God. I return your soul."

For a moment nothing happened then it was like time stood still. V-Willow's eyes went wide and they glowed like fire. She then screamed, in the pain of her soul returning. Then she started to sob and cry.

Matt left his hand on her chest and then they teleported.

Mattverse…….. Real World………. Magic Box…….. Moments later

Buffy, Willow, Giles, Dawn, Tara, Spike, Xander, and Anya, are sitting around the table waiting for Matt to return. 

Willow is reading one of her text books, when she gets a weird sensation run through her. She looks over at Tara and she sees that she felt it to. Just then she felt Matt return.

The others looked up when they heard Matt return. They saw that vampire Willow was with him. As soon as they appeared Matt removed his hand from V-Willow's chest and she sank to the floor crying. Willow looked at her then asked Matt, "What happened to her?"

Matt looked down at the vamp and then said, "I returned her soul."

Willow looked at him then bent down and said, "Don't worry we are here to help."

V-Willow looked at the person in front of her and was surprised. She then said, "You look just like me."

Willow then said, "That is because in this world I am you. Well the human you." She then looked up at Matt and said, "I think that it will get very confusing if there are two Willows running around Sunnydale."

Matt nodded. He then helped both Willows to their feet. He then said, "I think it would be a good idea if the vampire Willow changed her name." He looked at the vamp and asked, "Is there any name you would like?"

V-Willow thought for a minute then said, "I can't think of any. Willow has been my name since I was born, and I have always liked it."

Matt looked at her for a moment then said, "Rose." The others looked at him questionly. He then said, "I think that Rose is a good name for her."

Rose thought for a moment and then said, "I like it. Rose is my name now. Rose Rosenberg the Vampire." She chuckled then all of a sudden broke out into tears. Willow wrapped her arms around Rose's shoulders. She then led her to a chair.

Matt looked at Buffy then said, "Buffy, why don't you and the others take Rose back to the house. She can stay there."

Buffy looked at him and then asked, "What about tonight's patrol? And where is she going to sleep? We really don't have the room."

Matt looked at her, then looked at Spike. He then said, "I will do patrol my self. And Rose can sleep in the room in the basement, that we had made up for Spike. If Spike happens to stay over, he can stay in your room. It has been light proofed."

Rose looked between Buffy and Matt, then asked, "What do you guys mean by patrol? And who is this Spike? I don't want to take anybody's room."

Matt looked at her and said, "I mean patrol as in, look for vampires to dust. And Spike is Buffy's boyfriend. He doesn't live with us, but we made a room in the basement so if he stayed over, he would have a way to stay away from the sun."

Rose looked at him confused, "Why?"

Spike stepped forward and said, "Because I am also a Vampire. Well a Master Vampire."

Rose looked him for a minute. The name and look going around in her head, until it hit her. She knew who he was. She then said, "Your Spike, part of the Scourges of Europe. And a member of the Clan of Aurelius." She looked around and then asked, "Is the Master, still around?"

Spike shook his head and said, "No the Master is dead. He was killed by Buffy. And those days are behind me. Now I am one of the good guys. I think its time we go to the house." 

Buffy nodded then indicated for Willow and Rose to go on ahead. Willow stopped and gave Matt a kiss. She then left with the others.

After the others left, Giles asks, "Do you need any help with patrol?"

Matt shook his head and said, "No I got it. I'll see you in the morning."

Matt then left.

Hour later…………. Cemetery……..

Matt is walking through the cemetery when he noticed a vamp in front of him. As Matt snuck up on him another vampire come up behind him and knocked his sword from his hands. Matt spun and then fought the two vamps with only a stake. He quickly dusted them.

Before he was able to retrieve his sword, he felt a magical surge flow through him. Then all of a sudden two bodies come falling out of nowhere and land right on top of Matt, knocking him to the ground.

Before he is able to get up, on of the girls, a blonde, that landed on him rolled away and then grabbed his sword. She then said, "Get the hell away from my friend you vampire."

The other girl, a redhead, quickly got up and stood behind her friend. Matt then got up and then was somewhat surprised to see a young Buffy and Willow standing in front of him.

Y-Buffy looked at Matt and then said, "Don't move vampire. I want to know what just happened."

Matt chuckled then raised one of the sleeves of his sweeter and showed Y-Buffy and Y-Willow the cross-bracelet that he wore on his wrist. He then said, "I am not a vampire. I am human. Well human and Elven. And give me back my sword." He then waved his hand and his sword disappeared out of Y-Buffy's hand and reappeared in his hand. He then said, "I think that you two."

He stopped then looked behind him and then said, "I mean you four," Indicating, Y-Buffy, Y-Willow, and the other two people that Matt noticed that was there. Y-Giles and Y-Xander. He then continued, "should follow me back to my place. There are people there who can help me figure out what brought you here."

Matt then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell-phone. He then called the house. Tara answered. Matt then said, "Tara, I'm bringing some people over, get my sister ready."

Tara said, "Ok. But we have a weird problem here. Apparently some thing just brought a young version of my self and a younger Dawn. Plus a young man that said his name is Matt Serrafin."

Matt sighed then said, "Ok. Keep them there, and I will be there shortly." He then indicated for the people with him to follow him.

Moments ago……. Summers house…..

Tara is sitting in the living room going over her Elven spell book when all of a sudden, she hears three different thumps. Two in the living room and one in the kitchen.

She got up and looked around. She was surprised to see a younger version of Dawn and also a younger version of herself now sitting on the floor. The young Dawn then start to cry. Tara knelled down and said, "Its ok. You are going to be fine."

Y-Dawn stopped crying and looked up into Tara's face. She was surprised at how pretty she was. She then heard a said near her and looked that way. What she saw was a girl that looked almost just like the one in front of her, but younger. 

Then out of the kitchen walked Spike. Tara noticed that he had a young man by the collar. Spike said, "Tara, did you have anything to do with this punk appearing and making me spill my blood?"

Before Tara could say anything. The young man said, "I am not a punk, you bloody vampire. I will have you know that my name is Matt Serrafin. And you better unhand me right now before my brother Jason gets hold of you. He allows no one to bully me."

Spike laughed and then shoved Y-Matt into a chair. He then said, "You sit there. And wait."

Just then the phone rang and Tara then answered it.

Half hour later………..Summers house………. 

Matt and the ones with him arrived at the house. Y-Buffy looked at the house and said, "Wait a minute." They stopped and looked at her. She then continued, "This is my house. This is were I live with my mom and sister."

Matt nodded and said, "That is true. But it is mine." He then indicated for them to follow him. They then went inside.

Inside………..Summers house

As Matt and the group that was with walked in, Buffy looked up at them and almost fell out of her chair. Buffy shook her head and then asked Matt, "Where did they come from?" She indicated the group that was with Matt.

Matt shook his head negatively. He the said, "You should ask When are they from not where." He then said to the group, "Would everyone please sit down." They sat down. Matt looked at his sister and asked, "Where are the other three?"

Buffy pointed at the kitchen. She then said, "They are in the kitchen with Tara and Dawn. They got hungry while waiting."

Matt nodded. But before he could say anything Tara and Dawn walked out of the kitchen, followed by Y-Dawn and Y-Tara. When Y-Dawn saw her sister she ran over to her.

Matt smiled then said, "Please everybody sit down." He looked at Buffy and asked, "Have you called Giles and asked him to get over here?"

Buffy nodded and said, "Yes I did. He should be here…" She was interrupted when the front door opened and in walked Giles.

When Giles saw everyone in the room, he said, "Dear Lord." He then looked at the Matt, questionly.

Matt indicated for him to come into the room. He then noticed that Spike, Xander, and Anya, walking out of the kitchen. Matt asked Spike, "Is Rose downstairs?"

Spike nodded and said, "Yes, she's down there reading. Do you want me to go get her?"

Matt shook his head no and said, "No. She will be introduced in the morning." Matt then turned and looked at everyone in the room. He then said, "Ok. At this point I am unsure as to why the younger versions of ourselves are here, but I will look into it tonight. Now since it is starting to get late, I think that everyone gets some sleep."

Everybody nodded and then Giles asked, "Where is everybody going to sleep?"

Buffy said, "Someone can use my bed and I will head over to Spike's crypt and spend the night. And just meet Dawn at school in the morning."

Matt nodded then said, "Ok." He then looked around and then said, "Y-Buffy and Y-Willow will share Buffy's room. Y-Dawn will stay in Dawn's room with the older self. Y-Giles will stay at Giles's place. Y-Tara will stay in Tara's room. And Y-Xander will stay at Xander's and Anya's apartment." He nodded and then said, "Good night."

Everyone then got up, said goodnight, and went to where they were going. Matt had walked into the kitchen. After everyone else that was in the house was asleep, Matt went upstairs to his and Willow's room. He then went to sleep.

Next Morning………..12/19/02.……Summers House………Kitchen

Matt was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone when Rose come upstairs from the basement. When she walked into the kitchen she asked Matt, "Do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

Matt turned away from the stove and said, Go ahead. There is no one using it right now any way." 

Rose nodded then went upstairs. 

Hour later…….. Summers house……

Every one had gathered. Matt said to Willow, "Keep everyone here. I will back soon."

Willow asked him, "Where are you going?"

Matt gave her a kiss then said, "Just to the Magic Box. I left my laptop there." He then headed out.

Hour later……… Magic Box…..

Matt walked into the front room of the shop and walked to the table. He was about to pick up his laptop when he felt a magical surge. He remained silent for a few minutes. He then was able to hear voices in the back room.

Back room…..

A bright light filled the room. When the light faded several figures appeared. Standing in front of the group was a redheaded women. In her hand was a necklace. It had a Dragon medallion on it. And it was red with blood. 

A Blonde women looked at the redhead and asked, "Will, are you sure this is the right place?"

F-Willow looked at the medallion, then she looked at her sister-in-law. She then said, "I am not totally sure. Matt always said that Time travel was hit and miss. I'm going out front and see if I can find out." She turned to a younger blonde women. She than asked, "F-Dawn would you watch Kara and Jason for a few minutes?"

F-Dawn nodded and said yes. F-Willow then turned and walked to the door. Then went through it.

Front room……..

When F-Willow walked into the front room, she noticed that it was dark. So at first she did not notice that Matt was standing by the table. When she walked over to the counter, Matt cleared his throat.

This action caused F-Willow to jump. She then spun and was about to attack, until she saw who was standing there. She then launched herself at Matt and wrapped him in a huge hug. Matt hug her back but then gently pushed her away.

Matt looked at F-Willow and then said, "What the hell are you doing here? I have told you many times that time travel is illegal. And plus you had to come into this time. Why?"

Before she could answer, several figures came out of the back room. F-Buffy stepped forward and said, "You shouldn't be yelling at her, whoever you are."

Matt looked at her and saw that they had brought the kids with them. Only F-Spike was able to hear Matt mutter, "Bloody Hell." 

Matt then said, "Elizabeth Anne Summers." When he said this everybody in the room knew exactly who he was. Matt continued, "Even know your from the future, I am still older than you. So you don't tell me what to do. I can have all of you arrested for coming back to this time. Do you even know what is going on right now?"

F-Willow said, "No we don't know what is going on. That is why we are here. Yesterday I felt a big magical surge. I researched and realized that the surge originated in this time. Yet I was unable to figure the cause. So I used the Amulet of the Silver Dragon. And also a drop of F-Dawn's blood. And we came. Plus their was no way of leaving the kids there with no one to watch them."

Matt looked at her and then shook his head. He then said, "The one time you would choose to come here. The worst time. It has already began."

F-Melissa asked, "Uncle Matt, what has begun?"

Matt looked at her then said, "The War."

F-Spike looked at him and understood. He then said, "Bloody Hell. Your talking about the thing that took your life."

Matt nodded. He then said, "Lets get to the Mansion. I will bring the others there and then we can figure out what happened."

They gathered together into a group and then Matt teleported himself and them to Angel's mansion.

Angel's Mansion……. Minutes later…….

Matt and the group from the future appeared at the mansion. He told them that he would be right back. He then teleported back to the house.

Minutes later………. Summers house…..

The younger group was sitting around talking to themselves. Every once and a while they would glance over at their older selves. When Matt teleported in the younger group jumped, surprised at his sudden appearance. Y-Matt was looking at the older Matt in awe.

Matt looked around and then said, "Everyone gather around. We're going to the mansion." Everyone looked at him curiously. He nodded and they then gathered around him. 

When they were ready Matt teleported.

Minutes later……. Mansion…..

Matt and the others appeared on the lawn outside the mansion. Buffy looked around and then asked, "Matt, where are Spike and Rose?"

Matt looked at his sister and said, "Its day. They are in the mansion already. Now when we get inside you might see something very surprising but don't freak. Lets go." They then followed him in side.

Meanwhile inside the Mansion……

Spike and Rose appeared in the house. When they did they both looked around. They noticed that they were in the kitchen. And that also the others were not with them. They then walked into the main living room.

Inside the Mansion………Living room…..

Spike and Rose, and Matt and the others arrived in the living room at the same time. They all, except Matt, was shocked and surprised at what they saw in the room. The group from the future looked up at the two younger groups and were surprised to see the even younger group with the one they were expecting. 

Matt walked into the room and indicated for everyone to take a seat. When they did they all kind of paired into their own groups. Matt then looked around then started to speak.

Matt said, "First I will make introductions." Matt pointed at the group from the past. "It should be fairly obvious who these are." He then pointed at the group from the present. "And who these are." He then indicated the new group. The ones from the future. "I'll will introduce this group. First This," He indicated F-Willow, and her two kids. "is F-Willow Rosenberg-Summers, and her son and daughter, Kara, 11 years old, and Jason, 9 years old." He then indicated F-Spike and F-Buffy. "This is William and Elizabeth (Buffy) Bradford, and their two daughters, Melissa, 22 years old, and Sarah, 10 years old." He then indicated F-Xander and F-Anya, "These two are Alexander, Sr. and F-Anya Harris. These three are their kids, Alex, Jr., and Luke, both 12 years old. And their sister, Meredith, who is 9 years old." He then indicated final two adults, "And these two are F-Tara and her wife F-Dawn Summers-Maclay. And this is their two kids, Elizabeth, 5 years old, and her brother, William, who is only three years old. They have traveled back here from the year, 2015."

As everyone exclaimed over this Matt just stood and watched. After everyone became quiet once again Buffy turned to her brother and asked, "Uh, Matt where is the future you, Giles, and Rose?"

F-Willow, looked at the present Buffy and said, knowing that Matt had told the group from the future not to tell the group from the past what had happened to Matt in the future. "Matt had business to take care of back home. And Giles and Rose had business with the new Watcher's Council, in England."

Buffy nodded. Matt then continued, "Right now I am still not sure what brought the group from the past. I am still working on that. But I do know, well what the future Willow told me, of why the group from the future is here. Apparently one day ago, F-Willow felt a magical surge. So she researched. She then came across when she thought the surge came from. So she found a spell that went with the Amulet of the Silver Dragon." He held his hand out and F-Willow tossed the her necklace to Matt, when he caught it, he caught it by the leather band that the amulet was on. He did not touch the blood dipped metal. He held it up and then said, "Which is an Amulet of the Guardian Time, The Silver Dragon. She used it with a drop of the Key's blood." He indicated the future Dawn. He continued, "When she did the spell a portal was opened and they stepped through it to this time."

Giles thought for a minute then asked, "Matt, what exactly is a guardian of time?"

Matt looked at him then said, "Many years before even the Elven world, Elvenshawe, The One created four Guardians of Time. The Silver Dragon, The Pure Unicorn, The Royal Griffin, and The Mysterious Manticore. Then after the merging of the two realms, The Elven Realm and the Human Realm, The One, created eight more. They are, the White Wolf, the Red Wolf, the Golden Falcon, the Great Bear, the Noble Lion, the Powerful Tiger, the Wise Owl, and the Loyal Rabbit. The One created each one to be a guardian. The four original ones are never changing. The last eight is around for a set time before the guardianship is passed on to the next to be a guardian."

Willow looked at her husband and asked, "Who are those eight changing ones?"

Matt smiled at her and then said, "For six of them I am unsure on who they are. But I know who the White and Red Wolf's are. I am the White Wolf, and Willow is the Red Wolf. And We both have been since we were born."

All three Willow's looked at him and said, "Oh, cool."

Matt then looked around and said, "Now I will continue trying to find out……"

Matt was never able to finish. As at that moment understanding came to him. It went through him like a tidal wave. He then screamed and bent over. His form started to warp. He said through clenched teeth, "Get the kids out of here now." When they didn't move fast enough, he shouted, "Get them out of here now."

F-Melissa, F-Dawn, and F-Tara gathered the kids and hurried them out of the room.

Willow made her way to her husband's side. She then asked, "Matt what is it? What is happening?"

Matt's form continued to change. He growled, "Get away from me. Protect yourself. I'm changing and I don't know to what."

Willow slowly backed up as Matt's form started to take shape. He started to grow white fur, all over his body. His body then changed into a very large wolf like form. Pretty soon the change was complete, and the others could now see the true form of The White Wolf, one of the Guardians of Time.

After the change was complete, The White Wolf started to howl, a very loud howl. It was heard all over town and all over the world, and all of the animals took up the cry. For they also knew. They all knew, and so did Matt. One of the Guardians had been killed.

The White Wolf howled for several long moments. Then gradually he stopped his howl. But all the other animals in Sunnydale, no the World, kept up the cry. 

White Wolf lowered its massive head. Then he looked around. When he looked at Willow and the others it saw their questioning looks. It said in its deep voice, "On this day, one of the Four Immortal Guardians, has died. Phliynne, the Pure Unicorn. Also the planet, Treshone, has perished." Hearing this the others gasped. The White Wolf continued, "That world is now dead. Destroyed on the orders of The Dark One. Our true enemy. All the Big Bads we face, are only Generals in the Army of Darkness. And we here are the Leaders and the Generals of the Army of Light. We are the Chosen. But others all over the World, not just this one but all worlds are part of the Army of Light. This war is going to be brutal. There will be no escape. We must prepare the world for this is the Time of Prophecy. As foretold in the Final Prophecy, this is the time that will test us all. But it will also bring us together."

It stopped speaking and shook its head. Then one moment it was the form of the White Wolf, then it became Matt once more. But his eyes were a dark green color, and they were flashing. He then said, still in the voice of the White Wolf. To a point were no one was standing. He said, "I know you are here, First. You can not hide your presence from me. I know what you are, where you came from."

Standing in the open spot was the First, in the guise of the dead Master. It was looking at Matt, only now understanding who and what he is.

Matt continued, "You are The First Evil. But only on this Earth. For you were created by the Dark One. You were created as one of his Generals. Plus you are one of the Dark Guardians of Hell. Only one of twelve. The Dark One is the True First Evil, for he is even older then the World, Elvenshawe. The world that proceeded this joined Earth. Now be gone from this place. For I, King Katel, the White Wolf. The True King of all of the Elven Realms and Worlds. Command you, in the name of The One. The one and true God. The One that rules over all of Creation. I command you to leave this place. For I make this my Castle, my Palace. From this place I will rule alongside my wife, the Red Wolf, my Queen. Now Be gone." Matt then held his hand up and it started to glow.

The First looked at King Katel, and was truly scared in the centuries that it has been around. It now knew fear. It left. 

Matt shook his head and when he looked at Willow and the others, they saw that his eyes were still deep forest green. He then said, "It is gone. We are safe." Before he can say anything else he collapsed onto the floor.

Willow watched him collapse, and then quickly got to his side. Beside her was both the Willow from the past and the Future Willow. F-Willow said, "Lets get him up to a room upstairs." They then hauled him upstairs. He then sleeps for the rest of the day, into the next day.

Next Day…………Mansion……. 12/20/02

Matt slowly woke up and noticed that their were two people in the bed with him. He let his mind wonder and saw that his daughter, Kara, and his niece, Liz, were sound asleep. He then let his mind wonder around the house and noticed that mostly everyone was still asleep. But he noticed that downstairs in the kitchen was his wife Willow. Along with her was P-Willow, F-Willow, and Rose. He then returned to his body and slowly extracted himself from the bed. He then made his way to the kitchen.

Downstairs………. Kitchen………

Matt walked into the kitchen to see that the Willows and Rose, were making breakfast. Matt walked up to his wife and gave her a kiss. When Willow looked into Matt's eyes, she saw that they were still green. So she asked, "Uh, Matt, did you know that your eyes are green?"

Matt looked at his wife and then made a mirror appear. He looked at himself in the it and saw that was true. He then tried to make them change back to blue but they would not change. He tried several colors, but they refused to change color. They remained green. He then said, "I am not sure, but they signify my Elven blood. it's a good thing." He then kissed her again. After the kiss, he asked F-Willow, "F-Willow please have everybody up and ready to return to their times." She nodded and left to do that.

Hour later………Mansion…….. Living Room……..

Matt looked at the three groups in the room. He then said, "When I return you to your times none of you will remember this. I am sorry. Fare thee Well."

Matt nodded at the group from the past and then waved his hand. They then disappeared. Matt looked at the group from the Future and nodded his farewell. He waved his hand, sending them home.

Matt looks at his wife and the others and they now only have faint memories of the past few days. They then went home.

The following Monday…………The Magic Box……….12/23/02

Matt, Buffy, Willow, Spike, Dawn, Tara, and Giles, was sitting around the table waiting for Xander and Anya to return from her doctors appointment.

Matt and the others look up when they hear Xander and Anya return. Anya looks at her friends and says, "Guys, guess what, I'm pregnant, with twins."

All the girls in the room jump up and surround Anya and Xander, congratulating them. Even Giles was in on it.

Only Matt and Spike stood back. Spike at Matt and saw a slight smile. He asked, quietly, "How long have you known that she was pregnant?"

Matt looked at Spike and said, "I've known for the past two months."

Spike mouthed the words two months. Matt smiled at him then looked at his wife, Willow, and said only for Spike to hear. "That is no big deal, Willow has been pregnant for the past three weeks."

The Cell of the Prophet of Time………..

The Prophet said, "Everything is happening the way that they are supposed to." He shook his head said, "This never-ending life of mine is weighing me down."

The Prophet stopped speaking, when he felt a very dark presence. It said, "Drak-to-matkor, From this moment on you are to remain silent. Speaking only when given my permission." 

The Prophet looked up at the Dark One and nodded…………

TBC…………………………….


	5. Christmas on the Hellmouth

Chapter 5.…….. Christmas on the Hellmouth.

Caves beneath Sunnydale…………..12/23/02

The cave is a medium sized cave. And it is lighted by torches hung on the walls of the cave. And walking in the shadows, are bringers, the High priests if the First Evil.

The First is standing, in the guise of the Master, watching its priests. Then it notices a darkening in the cave. It sees that all of its priests have fallen to the floor in supplication. The First turned and saw a deep dark shadow approach from out of the shadows.

The First bowed deeply and then asked, "What can I do for you Master?"

The Shadow paced around the cave and asked, "Why haven't you killed that Slayer yet?"

The First looked around and said, "Because, Master, she is Allied with the Elvin King, Grey Wolf."

The Shadow stopped and looked at the First sharply. He then said, "That is impossible, There are no damn elves remaining on this planet."

The First shook its incorporeal head, and then said, "It is he. I saw that guardian with my own eyes. He is here, and he is even more powerful then any elf should have a right to be. The power that he holds is very old and yet the body is young. And he is calling himself, Katel."

The Shadow then said, "Katel, it cannot be. He is the one that has already killed two of my most trusted generals. Well no matter. He shall die just like all the rest. Now before the next four days are over, you shall sacrifice four people, and bleed them on the Seal. Then shall the Turak-Han be raised. And then he can kill that slayer. And Also The Bal-ragtrocke is on its way to the Hellmouth. "

The First shook its head and said, "Yes Master. It shall be done." It then morphed into Warren.

Same Day………. Some small town in Wisconsin

Joseph Hardy is walking back to his motel room, when he heard a loud, female scream. He then started to run towards it.

When he got to where the scream came from, he saw five figures wearing dark brown robes. He also noticed A young man standing over two bodies laying on the ground. Plus he saw a young girl crouched over one of the bodies. In the young mans hands was a bow and arrow. 

Joseph pulled out his two glock pistols, and started to shoot the guys in robes. The young man fired his bow. Before long all five of the bringers were laying dead.

Joseph put his guns up and walked over to the young man and the girl. He stopped when the young man turned, and he had a arrow pointed at him. Joseph held his hands up and said, "Its ok. I have eyes."

The young man lowered the bow and said, "Who are you?"

Joseph nodded and then said, "my name is Joseph Hardy, and who are you two?"

The young man turned and looked at the girl. He then said over his shoulder, "My name is Travis and this is my step-sister, Wendy Kellten. Please help take the bodies inside the house please."

Joseph nodded and helped take the bodies of Travis and Wendy's parents into the house. They then took the bodies of the bringers into the house. Travis then gathered stuff for both him and his sister. Joseph then offered to allow them to stay in his motel room. 

As they were leaving, Travis, turned and fired four arrows back at the house. Before he fired, he lighted them on fire. When the arrows struck the house he went up in flames. Travis stood and watched the house for a moment, before turning and walking away.

Joseph's motel room……….

Joseph sat in the chair and watched as Travis put Wendy to bed. Travis then turned and said, "I am sorry to be putting you out of a bed."

Joseph waved his hand absently, and then said, "Think nothing of it. I was wondering, why were those bringers attacking you?"

Travis said, "Bringers? Didn't know what they were. I just thought they were very weirdly dressed vampires. And I think they were after my step-sister here." He indicated the sleeping form of Wendy.

Joseph looked at him questionly. He asked, "Why? And who was the two dead people? If I may ask."

Travis shook his head and then answered, "The woman was my mother and the guy was my step-father, Wendy's father. I think that they were after her because of what she is."

Joseph asked, "What is she? She looks like a normal human being to me."

Travis chuckled. Joseph noticed that the chuckle sounded like a wind was blowing through some leaves. Travis said, "She is a potential slayer. And all four of us was getting ready to head out to California to meet up with the new Council of Watchers."

Joseph looked at him and asked, "Where in California were you guys going?"

Travis thought for a moment then said, "A small town called, Sunnydale."

Joseph looked at the young man across the room from him. He then said, "Are you going to meet a man named, Matt Serrafin?"

Travis nodded then asked, "Yes, but how did you know that?"

Joseph answered, "Because I am also on my way out to meet Mr. Serrafin." He thought for minute, then said, "I have a idea. Since we're both heading in the same direction, Why don't you and Wendy travel with me. It would probably be safer."

Travis shook his head and said, "I think that would be a good idea."

Sunnydale, California……….Summers House…………. 12/24/02.….. Christmas Eve……

Matt stood at the sink in the kitchen, looking out the window at the morning. Matt was thinking to himself. Lets see, the presents are all wrapped. I hope that everyone likes what I got them. Even Melissa's present is under the tree. I have to make sure that Spike and Buffy are in the right place at the right time, tonight. And I need to make sure I do that little errand today. 

Matt's thoughts were interrupted when Rose, walked into the kitchen from the basement. They both said good mornings to each other. Then Rose left the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom upstairs.

Tara walked into the kitchen and saw Matt making breakfast. She walked over to him and showed him the book she had in her hands. She then said, "Hey Matt, do you happen to know what language this is?"

Matt looked down at the book Tara was showing him. He then did a double take. The passage read.

[Drak methe negtro adrea krlel vetouy Drak tyhet nebrack.]

Matt looked at Tara and then said, "The book is written in the language of the ancient Dragons. It says: When the Dark Dragons return, so shall the Dragons of light. The people will embrace them and the bondings shall begin." Matt turned and looked at Tara. He then said, "I am unsure as to what the passage means but it is weird to find anything written in that language on earth."

Tara nodded then started to help finish making breakfast.

Outside Jefferson City, Missouri……….12/24/02.……

Joseph pulled up to the gas pump and shut the engine off. Before he got out He looked into the back of the van and saw that Travis and Wendy was still asleep.

After getting his gas and paying for it he got back into the van and left the gas station. When they were heading out of town, Joseph noticed two figures walking along side the road. One of the figures was wearing all black and was holding a black staff. And the other was wearing a white robe and was holding a white staff.

Joseph pulled up along side them and opened his window and said to the two figures, "Hey, where you two headed?"

The two figures looked at each other and the one in black said, "We are on our way to Sunnydale, California."

Joseph nodded then said, "Hop on in, that is where we are also heading."

The side door was opened and the two figures climbed into the van. After the door was shut, they introduced themselves. The one in black said, "My name is Josh Kelleros. And this is Jared Deaton."

Joseph started to drive. Travis said to Josh and Jared, "My name is Travis and this is my step-sister Wendy Kellten. And the guy driving is Joseph Hardy."

They shook hands. Josh then asked Joseph, "Are you in any relation to the WWE Hardy Boys?"

Joseph chuckled and said, "Yes. I am their older brother."

Sunnydale……………. Summers House……..

Matt sat in his and Willow's room doing some paperwork. Everyone was out doing stuff elsewhere. He stopped when he heard the door bell ring downstairs. He quickly made his way downstairs and answered the door. 

When he answered it he saw a twenty-something young man standing in the door way. The man asked, in a British accent, "Excuse me, is this the Summers home?"

Matt said, "Yes this is."

Before he was able to continue, three girls walked right by him into the house. Each one made a comment about the house. The last one, a little older then the first two even said hello to Matt. Matt then indicated for the guy to also come in.

After they were in the living room. Matt said, "I presume all three of you young ladies are potential slayers?"

The girls nodded and the guy said, "Yes they are. And also my name is Anthony Trevers. And these three are."

The older girl said, "Kennedy."

The second girl, a brunette, said, "Chloe."

And the third said, "Ava." 

Matt looked at each of them and then said, "Welcome. My name is Matt Summers. I am Buffy's, The Slayer, brother. Also I am the head of the new Council of Watcher's. You guys will get to meet Buffy later." He then proceeded to take them into the kitchen and fed them.

Two hours later…………..Summers house…………

Buffy, Spike, Dawn, and Rose get back from the Magic Box, where Spike and Buffy, with a little help from Rose, was teaching Dawn some fighting moves. When Buffy walked into the living room, she stopped and stared.

Buffy then heard a small noise and she turned around. She looked at Matt and asked, "Who are those girls in the living?"

Matt lead Buffy into the living room and then introduced the girls to Buffy. "Ladies, this is Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Buffy these girls are potential slayers. Kennedy, Chloe, and Ava." Matt then left the room so Buffy could talk to the potentials herself.

Hour and half later…………..Summers House……………

The dining room table is laden with food, ham, mashed potatoes, carrots, corn, and other foods. Matt stood at the head of the table and looked around at everybody, the Slayer, The Key, the Loyal, the Mage, the Sorceress, the Ex-Demon, the Watcher, the three potentials, and Anthony Trevers. 

Matt then said, "Before we start to eat, I would like to say some words. This dinner is dedicated to all of us here, whether we be old friends or new. It is also dedicated to God. Who allows to have such a fair dinner. And last it is dedicated to all the loved ones, that can't be here, My adoptive parents, Mine, Buffy's, and Dawn's mother, my adoptive brother. And all the other loved ones not here. And now lets all eat."

With that they started to dig into the food.

Hour later………….streets of Sunnydale………….

Buffy, Spike, and Matt are out running a patrol. What Buffy and Spike did not know was that Matt was slowly guiding them towards the Sunnydale Mall.

As they were walking Buffy and Spike was holding hands and talking. Then all of a sudden they heard a short small scream. They then started to run towards it. When they came into the mall's parking lot they could see a group of vampires.

They made their way to them and attacked. As Buffy and Spike started to fight with the vampires, Matt quickly checked on the victims. Two adults, male and female, and a ten year old girl. After Matt realized that the two adults were all ready dead. He then turned to the girl and asked, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

The girl looked at Matt and said, "No, but they hurt my mommy and daddy. Are you here to help them?"

Matt knelt and looked the girl straight in the eyes. He then said, "I am truly sorry, but there is nothing that I can do for them. But I will sure nothing happens to you Melissa."

The girl, Melissa, looked at Matt in surprise and asked, "How did you know my name?"

Matt smiled at her and said, "There is a lot of things that I know. Just like I know that those two," he turned and pointed at Buffy and Spike, who was taking care of the last couple of vamps. "will take care of you from now on. And they will love you just as much as your parents did, and still do now that they are in heaven." 

Matt stopped and looked over at Buffy and Spike, who was then walking towards them. Buffy looked at him questionly. He said, "Its to late for the two adults but Melissa here unharmed." He then looked at Melissa and said, "Stand over there with them for now okay." She nodded and then walked over to Buffy and Spike. When she was standing in between them she took a hand from each of them.

Matt then stood up and pulled out a cell phone. He then dialed 911. He then said, "I am reporting a brutal attack in the parking lot of the Sunnydale Mall. Send a ambulance. After the dispatcher acknowledged Matt hung up. They then stood and waited.

10 minutes later……….

Matt looked up when he heard sirens. Just then three cop cars and an ambulance squealed into the parking lot. One of the cops walked up to Matt and the others.

The cop looked over at the paramedics and saw that the two people on the ground were already dead. He then turned back to Matt and the others. He then asked, "What happened here?"

Matt looked at the cop and then said one word, "Vampires."

When he said this both Buffy and Spike, looked at him in shock. But they were more shocked when the cop then asked, "How many?"

Matt then said, "There was eight of them."

The cop looked at Buffy and Spike and nodded his head at them, as to say good work on getting rid of eight vampires. The cop then asked, "Was it just the two victims?"

Matt shook his head and then said, "No, but their daughter, is unharmed. And also, Sgt Danthers, since you won't be needing her, Buffy and Spike here are going to take her home, tonight. If there is anything you need from her, call the house tomorrow."

Sgt. Danthers shook his head and then said, "Okay, goodnight. And Merry Christmas." He then turned and said to Buffy, and Spike, "And you two take care."

As Matt, Buffy, Melissa, and Spike, was walking away, Buffy was giving the Sgt, a weird look. She then turned and asked Matt, "What is up with that cop? And how did he know about vampires?"

Matt chuckled and said, "Sgt. Danthers, is a Rola Demon."

Buffy looked confused and asked, "What is a Rola Demon?"

Before Matt could answer Melissa spoke up, "A Rola Demon, is a human/demon, that does not harm humans. They like to help humans. Most Rola demons are cops."

Buffy and Spike looked down at Melissa in surprise. Matt just smiled. They continued on the way home.

Hour later………..Summers house………

Everybody is sitting in the living room. Matt is standing besides the Christmas tree. He then proceeded to hand out the Christmas gifts.

It only took a short time to hand out and then open the gifts. The last gift Matt handed out was Melissa's.

Buffy and Spike each got a matching katana. Tara got a bracelet. Xander got a new tool set. Anya got a book. Giles also got a book. Dawn got a new diary, and also a box full of her old diaries that she had burned when she found out that she was the key. 

Dawn looked at Matt, who was smiling at her. He lend over and said, "There was copies in one of the libraries in the Base. Any book that was ever written, and any book that is written, as a copy in the base, even including peoples diaries. I don't understand how its done, but it is."

Dawn smiled at him, then she continued opening her gifts.

Around midnight……………Summers house………….

Everybody in the house is asleep. Buffy and Spike in Buffy's room. Dawn and Tara in Tara's room. Melissa in Dawn's room. Matt and Willow in their own room. Chloe and Ava asleep in sleeping bags in the living room. Kennedy and Rose in the basement room.

Anthony, was staying at Giles's apartment. And Xander and Anya where at home in their apartment.

As soon as Willow was sound asleep, Matt slowly extracted himself from the bed. He then got dressed. After he was dressed, all in black, he looked down at his sleeping wife and said in a whisper, "Let not your sleep be disturbed. I will return, when my deed is done." He then teleported.

England…………. Moments later……..Serrafin Family Estate…….

Matt appeared on a small hill, in England. The hill was on the land that was owned by Matt. He looked around and he could see that about a half mile away, his home was sitting. He could also see that there were some lights still on.

He then turned and went in the opposite direction, and started to walk. Soon he came to a small fence and a gate. Next to the gate sign was hung. On it, it said, 'Serrafin Family Cemetery.'

He then made his way to the middle of the graveyard. As he walked he passed a grave that said, 'Sir Jeremy Cornvallis-Serrafin.' As Matt saw the grave, he said, "No worries Sir Jeremy, your brother is still fighting. I will pass on your well wishes to Angel, my lord." He then continued to walk.

Soon Matt came to a set of three graves. Matt stopped and then placed flowers on each of the graves. Each one said, first, 'Sir Gregory Serrafin.' Second, 'Lady Martha Serrafin.' And the third, 'Sir Jason Serrafin.'

Matt then stood back up and stood looking down at the graves. He then begins to speak. "I just came to say Merry Christmas. I am really sorry for not being able to come and talk. I have been really busy. I really can't tell you, mom, dad, and Jason, how much I miss you guys. But now I do have my sisters and even my very beautiful, loving wife. And in nine months our first child will be born. But things right now are very hectic, what with the First, around, and soon with the Beast coming. Everyone is going to busy soon. I would love to stay and tell you everything that is going on, but I still have rounds to make. So I will return when I can and know that I still love you guys."

Matt then turned and started to walk away. But after a few steps he stopped and said over his shoulder, "Bye." He then started to walk back to the entrance of the cemetery. 

When he got to the entrance, he noticed a figure standing there. He made his way to the figure and said, "Stewart, what are you doing here?"

The guy nodded and then said, "I am sorry to disturb you, this night, Duke. But there is a stranger in the household tonight. And she is asking after you."

Matt looked at his Steward and then said, "Lead the way, Stewart."

Stewart, the Steward, nodded, and proceeded to lead his Duke towards the Manor house.

Shortly…………Serrafin Manor………

Stewart and Matt walked into the manor and then made their way to a sitting room on the first floor. When Stewart stepped into the room, before Matt, he said, "I present the lord of the house, Duke Serrafin."

When this was said, the figure that was sitting in the room stood and she turned and looked over at the door. When Matt saw who the stranger was, He bowed deeply and then said, "I welcome you my humble home, your Highness."

She nodded and bid him enter the room. As he was entering the room he turned and said to Stewart, "You may go, and no one is to know that I am here, or that Her Highness is here also. Understand?"

Stewart nodded and then exited the room. He also shut the door behind him. 

Matt turned and looked at the visitor. He then asked, "What can I do for you tonight?"

She smiled and said, "You never did beat around the bush. I have been waiting here for the last two days, in need of speaking with you. I have been receiving very grim tidings over the last few days. I was wondering if you knew anything?"

Matt chuckled and then said, "If I knew anything? That is a very loaded question. Because I know exactly what is happing, and what is going to happen. But this council I give you, Prepare your people. Get them ready. They must know at least the truth about vampires before the dawn of the New Year. For at that time things will change, and it will be a harsh lessen for those who have no idea what is happening. Get your people ready. That is my consul. But I am sorry I have to go, I have other errands to do this night before I sleep. Fare Thee Well, Your Highness."

Matt bowed deeply then disappeared.

Sunnydale, California……. Cemetery……..

Matt appeared and entered the cemetery where Joyce, was laid to rest, not quite three years previously. Matt made his way to Joyce's grave. When he arrived at the grave, he placed a bundle of roses he held, on her grave. 

He then said, "I know that I never got to meet you when you were alive, and for that I am truly sorry. But I am here to wish you a Merry Christmas. And also to let you know that I am protecting both Buffy and Dawn. And of course I will protect Willow, whether it be in this world or any other. Now I am sorry that I cannot stay longer but I must go."

Matt stood silent for a moment. He then turned and headed towards the woods surrounding the cemetery. He walked for a good clip before coming across a lone grave. It was well hidden among the trees. Matt then placed a single black rose on the grave. The head stone read simply, 'Faith.'

Matt then said, "I forgive you everything that I know you have done, but only God can truly forgive you. I am sorry. Merry Christmas. And Fare thee well." 

Matt turned and then teleported.

Sunnydale……….. Summers house………… Kitchen……..

Matt appeared in the kitchen giving, Kennedy a small scare. She looked at him and asked, "Where did you come from?"

Matt smiled at her and said, "Here and there. Don't you think that you should be sleeping?"

Kennedy shook her head and said, "I will, but I came upstairs to get myself a glass of water, and to get Rose a mug of blood. But I promise to get some sleep tonight, even know I am sleeping with the dark beauty of Rose. Good night." With that she took the glass of water and the mug of blood and made her way downstairs.

Matt shook his head and thought, well at least she has someone here to be with. Matt then quietly made his way through the living room and made his way to his and Willow's room. He then made ready for bed and went to sleep.

Next Day………Summers house………..12/25/02

Matt was sitting in the living room as the potentials were researching. Then the door bell rang. Buffy and Matt arrived at the door at the same time.

Matt looked at Buffy and then opened the door. Buffy was shocked at the girl that was standing their. Matt shook his head. For In the door stood a sixteen year old girl wearing a JROTC cadet uniform. She looked at Matt and Buffy and asked, "Excuse me, is this were Buffy Summers, and Colonel Summers live?"

Matt shook his head and said, "Yes. I am Colonel Summers, and this is my sister Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. And what is your name Cadet?"

The girl finally smiled then. She then said, "My name is, Kimberly Bombay. Cadet Sergeant."

Matt allowed Kimberly in and then asked, "Where are you from, Kimberly?"

Kimberly looked up at him and said, "Please call me Kim, everyone does. And I am from a town in Missouri, called Waynesville. I left last Wednesday, hence the reason that I am still wearing my uniform. And I am just now arrived in Sunnydale. I might have been here yesterday but the bus I was on was attacked by a couple bringers and I had to walk the rest of the way."

Matt nodded and then Kim into the living room. He then introduced her to the rest of the girls. Buffy then turned to Dawn and said, "Dawn, take Kim upstairs, and see if you have anything that will fit her, and tomorrow we shall go shopping for clothes for all of the girls."

Dawn nodded and then took Kim by the hand and then led her upstairs. The other girls went back to doing research.

Sunnydale high's Basement…………….. 12/26/02.……..

The first looked around the seal, at the four sacrifices. Two guys, one was named Johnathan Levenson. And Two girls, one of the two girls was a potential slayer named Eve.

The first then indicated for the ritual to begin.

Four bringers step forward, one behind each of the prisoners. They then proceeded to slit the throats of the four. They then pushed the bodies down onto the seal.

Over a half hour later the blood had finally fully drained out of the four. Then all of a sudden, the seal started to move. It then opened. Out of the opening rose a Turak-Han. The First looked upon it and smiled. It then pointed over to the side, where two more prisoners lay. The Turak-Han gave a feral grin then proceeded to feed.

TBC…………


	6. Choices Made

Chapter 6.…….. Choices Made……….

Sunnydale, California……….12/26/02.…. Summers house…..

Everybody are sitting in the living room. Buffy, Dawn, Tara, Willow, Matt, Spike, Xander, Anya, and Giles. Also in the room are the four potential slayers, Kennedy, Ava, Chloe, and Kimberly, plus the chosen fighter, and also a watcher, Anthony Trevers. And last but not least, the newest member of the Scooby family, Melissa. 

Spike looked around the room and saw that everyone was doing the research thing. He then looked at Melissa, who was sitting on the couch, even she was helping in the research. Of course Buffy, protested at first, but Matt talked to her and Buffy agreed to let Melissa to help. Spike shook his head, and thought that the ten year old girl, was very confusing. He did not understand exactly why him and Buffy just wanted to protect her.

Matt smiled to himself as her overheard Spike's thoughts. HE then turned his thoughts to Melissa. He knew that in a day or so, Buffy and Spike would sign the adoption papers for her, but Matt was still unsure exactly how Melissa knew about the things she started to reveal that she knew. Matt's thoughts were then interrupted, when Spike stood up and pulled Buffy into the middle of the room.

Spike stood up from where he was sitting and then moved to where Buffy was. He then helped her to her feet. Buffy looked at Spike, questionly. Spike did not say anything but he did lead her to the middle of the living room. He then looked around before turning and looking Buffy right in the eye. 

Spike stared into Buffy's greenish-blue, eyes. He then said, "Buffy, Luv. I have thought long and hard about what I am about to do. And the same thing keeps popping up into my head. That I have to do this now and even in front of our family and our new friends." Spike stopped and reached into one of the pockets of his duster. He then pulled out a small box. He then slowly bent to one knee in front of Buffy. He then said, "Elizabeth Anne Summers, will do me the honor of making me the most happy, man, I mean ensouled-vampire. Will you marry me?"

Buffy's eyes went wide, as she looked down at Spike. She stared at the ring that he was holding. She looked into Spike's eyes and smiled, she then said, "Yes, I will marry you William." Spike smiled and stood up. He then placed the ring, a rare blue sapphire diamond, onto her finger. He then proceeded to kiss her. After a couple of minutes, Spike broke the kiss and hugged Buffy. He then whispered in her ear. "Luv, you know that I have my soul. But now you know that I no longer have the chip." He pulled back from her and looked her in the eye.

Buffy looked at Spike and then all of a sudden, Buffy spun and shouted, "Matthew Summers, in the kitchen right this minute." She then stormed into the kitchen.

Willow looked at Buffy's retreating back, to Matt. Matt shrugged his shoulders and said, "Tell you later." He then turned and walked into the kitchen also.

Minutes later……Kitchen….

Matt walked into the kitchen and looked at his silent, fuming sister. Buffy looked at her brother, and asked, "When did you do it?"

Matt did not have to ask what she meant because he knew she meant Spike's chip. He then said, "About a month ago. Remember when Spike got that headache?" Buffy nodded and Matt then continued, "Well he did not to worry you, so he came to me and asked me to check the status of the chip. So I took him to the Base, and checked the chip out. And what I found out, was not good."

Buffy stopped fuming, and then asked, "What was wrong with chip?"

Matt said, "What I found out was that the chip had started to degrade. It started to fire off at odd times, and I knew that if it had been left in for another month, it would have started to hurt him a great deal. And if left alone, it would have eventually killed him. So I made the choice to remove it. But it was his decision not to tell you. I know I should have told you but."

Buffy stopped him speaking. She then made her way back to the living room, where she then proceeded to give Spike a hug.

Later………Living Room……

Everybody was standing waiting for Willow, who was in the bathroom. For all of them were going to the Bronze, to have a little party for Buffy's and Spike's engagement.

Willow walked down the stairs with Matt behind her. When she got to the bottom she nodded at Buffy and the others that she was ready to go. Matt watched them go and then said to Willow, before she left, "I will meet you guys there. I will go ahead and run a quick patrol." Willow nodded and then gave him a kiss. She then ran to catch up with the others. 

Half hour later……… a cemetery in Sunnydale, (doesn't matter which one, they have a lot of them.)

Matt is walking through the cemetery. He has already dusted five vamps. He stops when he senses a presence making its way towards him. Matt turned and looked towards the woods, that boarded the cemetery. He noticed a figure walking up to him. 

The figure, Matt noticed that it was female, walked up to him and looked him up and down. She then said, "M'lord Grey Wolf, I'm glad that I ran into you. I have been looking for you."

Matt looked at the female in front of him and then he smiled. He then said, "Well, this is a first for me. I've never met a sylvan before. You know my name, so what is yours, and why have you been looking for me?"

The girl laughed and then indicated for Matt to continue walking. After they started to walk again, she said, "My name is Winatai. And the reason that I have been looking for you, is because the Sylvan High Court, sent me to tell you that they have made a decision and will ally with you and the Slayer. To fight against the coming evil. And also we have also found two sets of ancient sylvan weapons. And the court have decided to give them to you."

Matt nodded, then all of a sudden, he held up his hand. Then four very large demons came out from behind a crypt. Before they attacked, Matt looked around and saw that Winatai, had disappeared. He shrugged and then fought the demons. Which he promptly get away with. He then decided that was enough for one night and made his way towards the bronze.

Shortly……… The Bronze……

Matt arrived at the Bronze and then entered. When he got inside he looked around and saw that Spike, Xander, and Giles was sitting around a table. So he made his way towards the them.

When he got to the table he asked, "Where are the girls?"

Spike pointed at the dance floor, and said, "They are out on the dance floor dancing."

Matt nodded and then sat and watched the floor show. Then Matt noticed a young man sideling up to Willow on the dance floor. At the same time Spike also saw a guy sideling up to Buffy. So Matt and Spike looked at each other and smiled. They then got up and made their way to Willow and Buffy.

Matt walked up to Willow and placed his arm around her waist and pulled her back up against his chest. He then looked over her shoulder at the young man and let his fangs show, he then said, "She is with me, neshawne. Ve teg nork het nes, neshawne." The young mans eyes widened and he turned and walked away quickly. Matt and Willow then walked back to the table.

At the same time Spike walked up to Buffy and also placed his arm around Buffy's waist. He then let his game face slide on. He then growled at the guy and said, "She's with me, mate. So bugger off, you bloody ponce." The guys eyes got big and he started to walk away. Spike smirked and led Buffy back to the table.

At the table. Spike gave Matt a smiling smirk. Willow then turned to Matt and asked him, "What does the word, 'neshawne' mean?"

Giles looked at Willow and answered before Matt could, "I think it means Wood Nymph."

Matt chuckled and shook his head. He then said, "What it actually means, is Slave to the Wood. But basically it describes a Sylvan." Matt stopped and looked at Buffy and then said, "Buffy that reminds me, the Sylvan High Court has joined our side."

Buffy looked slightly confused but she nodded any way.

Next Day………12/27/02.………….Summers House

Everybody was sitting in the living room doing research. Buffy and Spike, were talking about some of their choices that they had made over the years. 

Matt listened to the conversation for a bit. After a little of hearing Buffy whine about, then got up and looked at Buffy and said, "Damn it Buffy. People make choices everyday. Some big, some small. And people even make choices, that they regret." He then started to pace. He then said, "You are complaining about choices you have made, like sending Angel to hell. And others you have made over the years. You think it is hard living with those small decisions. You should try living with some of the choices that I have made since I become Katel."

Buffy looked at him and asked, "What choices have those been?" Matt glared at her. She then said, "Well you have barely told us about what you've done before coming here."

Matt shook his head. He then said, "You want to know about some of the choices that I have made. Well how about the choice I made when I allowed my brother Jason, to be killed by Vorracon. I hade the power to stop it, but I just stood there when it happened." Matt shook his head again. He then stopped and stood in front of Buffy and he said, "And how about the time I made the choice to destroy a world."

When Matt said this everyone in the room looked at Matt in shock. The potentials looked at him both in awe and in fear.

Matt looked around and then said, "Yes about a year before I came to Sunnydale, I had to destroy a world. It was the only way to save it. I live everyday, since I became Katel, with the power to do anything that I want. I make the choice to use the power that was given to me by God, in the way he wants it used." Matt stopped, and shook his head. He then turned and walked out of the living room. After a minute they heard the front door open then shut.

Buffy stood up to go after her brother, but was stopped by Willow. Willow then said to Buffy, "No, let him be. He will come back once he has calmed down a bit." 

Buffy looked at her best friend/sister-in-law, and nodded.

Shortly……… Streets of Sunnydale………Sundown….

The Turak-Han was making its way down the street, looking for someone to kill. It then saw a young, blondish, girl walking down the street. The Turak-Han looked to its side.

Standing next to it was the First, in the guise of Eve Marsters, who had been killed by the Beast in Las Angeles. The First said, "Go ahead and kill her. She is a potential. Kill her."

The Turak-Han smirked and then ran after the girl. When it caught up to her, he grabbed her around the throat, and started to squeeze. After a short bit, the girl was dead. He then dropped the body. Its head jerked up when it heard a shout.

Matt came running down the street when he sensed the First. He skidded to a halt when he saw the Turak-Han drop the girls body. Matt said, "Annabelle. Damn." 

Just then Buffy come flying out of nowhere. She hit the Turak-Han, which barely fazed it. It then punched her, which sent her flying across the street, into the side of the nearest building. Matt saw this and quickly made his way to Buffy. He helped her to her feet.

He saw that she now had a large purple bruise on her face. Matt heard the Turak-Han start to come closer. He turned and said, "Cor ne shea rall meroke."

The Turak-Han stopped when it heard this. It then turned and ran away. 

Matt turned back to Buffy and said, "We need to get out of here before it comes back."

They then made their way back the way Matt had came. Soon they came upon two sixteen year old girls. One had dark hair and the other had reddish hair. The dark haired one asked, "Where's Annabelle?"

Matt looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, Molly. But she is dead."

Molly's eyes got big and she was about to cry, when the other girl put her arm around Molly and said, "It will be okay. Matt, and the Slayer will protect us, and kill the thing that killed Annabelle."

Molly nodded and said, "Your right Claire they will protect us."

Matt then said, "Lets get back to the house." They then made their to the house.

The Prophet of Time's cell……..

The Prophet of Time was sitting in his chair, as a deep dark shadow paced around him. The shadow said, "The Hero thinks that he is so powerful. I am more powerful then he could ever dream to be."

The Prophet then said, "If your are more powerful then he is, then why has he defeated you before?"

The Shadow growled. It then reached over and slapped the Prophet. It then said, "He will die. After that the world will be mine finally. No one will be able to stop me then." The Shadow then started to laugh.

Gates of Heaven………..

Four Archangels are standing guarding the Gates to Heaven. The four are named, Michael, Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel.

Michael stepped forward away from the gates, but Raphael grabbed him. He then asked, "Where do you think you are going Michael?"

Michael shook Raphael's hand off. He then flexed his wings. He then said, "I am going to go help them down on Earth."

Uriel shook his head and said, "You know that we cannot interfere. Also Everybody that is needed is already down there. We have to remain here to guard the gate." Gabriel nodded agreeing with Uriel.

Michael nodded and then said, "I know all of that. But When I see what is happening, I just want to help."

They stood back and went back to guarding the gates.

TBC………………….


	7. Prelude to Darkness

Chapter 7.……………Prelude to Darkness………….

Sunnydale, CA…………… Summers House……….. 12/27/02.……..

Buffy was slightly leaning on Matt's shoulder as they and the two newest potentials, Molly, and Claire, walked up to the Summers house. As they made there way up the sidewalk, Matt had Molly and her sister, who was only a year older, go on ahead and open the door for them.

As soon as Molly reached for the door handle, the door flew open and out ran Spike, and Giles. Spike looked from Buffy then to Matt. He then asked, "What happened?"

Matt shook his head and said simply, "Wait until we get inside." 

Spike nodded and then picked Buffy up and carried her inside.

After Spike carries Buffy in, he indicates for Dawn to clear the couch off. So Dawn goes into the living room, and has the three other new potentials, Caridad, Colleen, and Betty, get off the couch.

As soon as they leave the couch, Spike walks in and then he gingerly placed Buffy onto the couch. He then turned to Matt, who had followed him into the living room, and asked, "Now what happened?"

Matt looked at Spike, then looked around the room, He saw that everyone was looking at him. Willow, Giles, Tara, Dawn, Rose, Xander, Anya, Melissa, Kennedy, Ava, Chloe, Kimberly, Anthony, Caridad, Colleen, Betty, Molly, Claire, and Spike and Buffy, were standing, or sitting around the room, waiting for him to answer.

Matt finally shook his head and then said, "After I left here, I went walking around town. When I did I ran into three potentials," Matt then indicated Molly and Claire. He then said, "When I stopped and asked them where they were going, they said here. Then for some reason the third girl, whose name was Annabelle, got a scared look on her face and she ran away from us. When I ran after her, I was to late, something had already killed her. Then all of a sudden Buffy comes flying out of a alley way, after seeing the creature kill the girl. She hit the creature. But the creature hit Buffy right back, sending her flying into a nearby wall. I yelled at the creature, who then ran away. I helped Buffy up and we made our way back to where I had left the other two. Then we came back here."

Buffy looked up at her brother, and asked, "Matt, what was that thing? It looked like you recognized it."

Matt looked at his sister and then said, "That creature was called a Turak-Han. It is to a vampire, what a neanderthal is to us. It is a very old very tough, type of vampire. It comes from a another dimension. And yes I did recognized it. I have fought a few of them before on other worlds that I have had missions. They can only be killed by decapitation. A stake will not work."

Kennedy looked at Matt and asked, "Not to interrupt, but why won't a stake work?"

Matt looked at her and said, "The Turak-Han's sternum is very thick and hard. Wood would not be able to pierce it."

Buffy shook her head and said, "Ok. Once I get healed I will cut its head off and add it to the list."

Matt looked at his sister after she said this, and he scowled at her. He did not say anything but he did turn and walked out of the room. 

As Matt left, Tara watched him leave.

Later…………

It is the middle of the night and everyone in the house is sound asleep. Well everyone except for two people.

Matt is sitting on the chair swing on the front porch. He is sitting there and thinking about everything that was going on. 

Matt did nothing when he felt someone with him on the porch. But he did scoot over and allow Tara to sit down next to him.

Tara looked at Matt for a minute then said, "It said on the news earlier that it still was raining fire in L.A.."

Matt looked at her and then said, "Don't worry it won't last long."

Tara looked at Matt and she noticed how tired and haggard he looked. She then said, "I just thought you should know that, everyone is worried about you." Matt looked at her as she continued. "They are worried because of the you have been acting the last couple of days. I was wondering, what is wrong?"

Matt shook his head, and sat staring out at nothing. He then said, "Everything. Nothing. Its just that I have the weight of all of everything on my shoulders."

Tara placed her hand on Matt's shoulder and then said, "Matt, you don't have to worry. Because you have your family and friends around you." After a moment Tara stood up and went back inside.

After Tara left, Matt sat and continued to think.

Outside Phoenix, Arizona…………….. 12/28/02

Joseph pulled up to the diner in his van. After he shut the van off, he turned in his seat and looked into the back. He then said to the four people in the back of the van, Travis and his step-sister, Wendy Kellten, Josh Kelleros, and Jared Deaton. "Guys, I've stopped at a diner, if you guys are hungry."

The other nodded and they then climbed out of the van. As they stood stretching, Wendy looked over at Joseph and asked, "Where are we now?"

Joseph looked around then said, "We are about a mile outside Phoenix, Arizona."

Wendy looked at him and then said, "You mean its taken us four days to get only this far?"

Travis reached over and placed his arm around his step-sister's shoulder, and then said, "We would have gotten this far sooner if we had not had to fight those bringers a couple of states back."

Wendy nodded and then Joseph said, "Don't worry, it might be after the first of the year before we can actually get to Sunnydale."

They all nodded before they entered the diner.

Sunnydale, CA…………… Summers House………..12/29/02

Matt is sitting in the kitchen when the phone rang. He reached over and picked it up and said, "Hello. Summers residence. Matt speaking."

The voice on the phone said, "Matt its Angel. I have some very disturbing news. Yesterday, Wesley and I found a card that had Jason's name on it. And I don't think it was a fake because it had his middle name on it."

Matt stood still for a second then said, "Thanks Angel." Matt then hung up the phone. Matt then walked outside, where Buffy was training the girls. Matt looked at Buffy and said, "Buffy get the girls inside now."

Buffy looked at her brother, but did not argue. She then had the girls go inside.

After they had went inside, they all stood watching from windows. Buffy stood on the back porch watching Matt.

Matt stood in the middle of the back yard and then said to thin air, "Death show yourself."

Then a spot of darkness appeared and out of it stepped a figure in a long black robe. The figure looked at Matt and asked, "Why do you call me, Hero?"

Matt looked at Death and said, "Is my brother truly dead?"

Death looked at Matt confused. He then said, "Yes. I delivered his soul my self. Why?"

Matt shook his head and then slowly walked up to Death and then all of sudden Matt's fist shot out and he hit Death right in the chin. As Death lay on the ground rubbing his chin, Matt said, "Why? Because I just heard that Jason was back, and he was seen in L.A. Now I want to know why he is back."

Death slowly picked himself up and then said, "I don't know. I never was told about that. Now I need to go." Death stepped back and disappeared.

When Matt had decked Death, the girls in the house was shocked that Matt had the audacity to hit Death.

After Death disappeared, Matt stood in the same spot for a moment, before all of a sudden his wings popped out and he launched himself up into the air. When he did this the girls was again shocked, for they did not know that he had wings, let alone could fly.

Buffy stood and watched as Matt flew up into the sky. She shook her head and wondered what was up with her brother.

Later…………Sunnydale bluffs

What no one in the town below knew, was that a large demon was standing on the bluffs overlooking the town. It shook its head and started to laugh.

TBC…………………………..


	8. Beginning of the Year of Darkness

Chapter 8.…… Beginning of the Year of Darkness………….

Sunnydale, CA……….. 12/29/02 ……………. Old Clock Tower…….

Matt is sitting on the roof of the old clock tower, the same place Buffy had told him that a group called the Gentleman had used and then died in. Matt sat up there thinking. Then Matt felt a presence behind him. He didn't move, but he did ask, "What do you want, Whistler?"

Whistler, a garishly dressed demon that worked for the PTB, looked out over the town. He then said, "The Powers sent me. They are wondering what is up with you."

Matt turned around and looked at Whistler. He then said, "What do you mean?"

Whistler looked down at the Hero, and said, "The way you have been acting lately. They can't figure why you are acting this way."

Matt looked at Whistler with shadowed eyes. He then said, "You haven't heard. For a bunch that knows everything they don't know much." Whistler looked at Matt. Then Matt said, "Three of the Prophets are dead."

Whistler looked at Matt in shock and then said, "I have not heard that. The Powers never said anything."

Matt shook his head and said, "Of course not. With their deaths, I have been seeing more and more of the future. Before I only saw things that I needed to know, now I see everything. And everyone wonders why I have been acting strange."

Just then they both heard a scream. Matt spun and then all of a sudden he leaped off of the roof. He hit the ground running.

Shortly………. 2 blocks away………..

As Matt rounded a corner and saw four humans ganging up and a young women. Matt walked up to them and then said, "Hey leave her alone."

The four big guys turned and looked at Matt. The leader, a fat tub a lard of a guy, said, "Run along little man. You don't want to get hurt." All four started to laugh.

Matt chuckled and then shook his head. He then said, "I think that you are the ones that need to run along. You really don't want to mess with me." 

The four guys looked at each and smiled. They then attacked. Matt shook his head and proceeded to lay out all four thugs.

The fight was over in a five minutes. Matt brushed his hands off and then turned towards the young women. When he got a good look at her, Matt got a very good shock.

Earlier………. Alleyway……..

The Alleyway was empty and quiet. Then that quiet was shattered when a small vortex opened up and out tumbled a female figure. She was dressed only in a white sundress. After she tumbled out of the vortex it closed. Then silence once again reigned in the alleyway.

After a moment the girl started to look around. She was scared and was confused, she had no idea where she now was or where she had been. Then she noticed four people as they came closer and started to make very not nice suggestions. So the girl screamed as loud as she could.

Present……….

Matt gleaned this from the girls mind in a split second. He kneeled down next to her. She looked at him with frightened eyes. Matt gently said, "Veshea, it is ok. I will take you somewhere safe. Please trust me like you used to."

Veshea looked at her old friend and said, "I have always trusted you, Matt."

Matt nodded and they then teleported.

Meanwhile……… Summers house…………

Buffy was sitting in the living room, researching. Around the room, sat the rest of the group also doing research. So far none of them have found anything pertaining to the First Evil. She shook her head. She was worried about her brother. She was still unsure of what was bothering Matt. She had talked to Willow, to see if she knew anything. But she didn't know anything. But Buffy was bound and determined to get to the bottom of what was wrong with her brother.

Spike looked over at his fiancée. He then smiled. He knew that she was worried about Matt. Hell, Spike admitted to himself, even he was worried about him. He shook his head.

Everyone was researching when, Willow and Tara, felt Matt returning. Just then Matt appeared, with a young woman at his side. When Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Spike, Giles, and Xander saw her they were shocked silent.

Matt looked at them and whispered in their minds, 'Do not say anything. She doesn't remember anything.' Matt then said out loud, "Everybody, I would like to introduce a old friend of mine. Her name is Veshea Hawkins. She just arrived." Matt then turned to Dawn and said, "Dawn, please be so kind and show Veshea to Buffy's room so that she could get some rest." 

Dawn nodded and then lead Veshea upstairs to Buffy's room.

After she was out of the room, Buffy turned to her brother and asked, "What the hell is Faith doing here? Isn't she supposed to be dead?"

Matt shook his head and said, "I don't know why she is back. But right now, until she regains her current memories, please everyone call her Veshea."

Willow looked at her husband, and asked, "Why should we call her Veshea?"

Matt said, "Because that is her real name. Her full name is, Veshea Faith Hawkins. She only started to use her middle name, when she became the slayer. Remember for right now it is just Veshea." 

Matt then walked over to his wife, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then whispered something into her ear. Spike's eyebrows rose, as he overheard what Matt whispered to Willow.

Willow looked at her husband and blushed. She then looked around before smiling at Matt. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. As they left the room Buffy yelled after them, "Don't be to loud."

Later…………….. Buffy's room……….

Buffy walked into her room, looking for her favorite pair of patrolling shoes. As she was searching through her closet she heard a low moaning. Buffy turned and looked over at her bed and saw that Veshea/Faith, was thrashing about. 

Buffy rose and walked over to the bed and then slowly placed her hand on Veshea's shoulder. The girl then quieted down. After a minute she opened her eyes and looked up at Buffy. Veshea looked at Buffy for a moment then she said, "I know you." Buffy looked at the girl wondering if she was getting her memories back. Veshea then said, "My watcher told me about you. Your Buffy, the vampire slayer. My watcher is going to be so jealous, when she finds out that I have meet the famous Buffy."

Buffy blushed. She then, said, "She probably will be."

Veshea looked around and then asked, "Where is Matt?"

Buffy looked at the door to her room. She then said, "He is in his room with his wife."

Veshea looked at Buffy and asked, "When did he get married? I know I haven't seen him in a year, but he had never said a thing about getting married, let alone having a girlfriend."

Buffy looked at her and said, "I think that you might want to talk to Matt. Later on." Veshea nodded then she laid back and closed her eyes.

Buffy then went back in search of her shoes.

Next day………. 12/30/02.………………. Summers house……

Matt was sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich. Then Veshea walked into the room. They were the only two people in the house. Giles had taken all of the girls, shopping.

Faith shook her head. Very late last night she had woken up and found out that she was sleeping in Buffy's bed. The last thing that she could remember was getting ready for lights out in the women's prison. Now she's in Buffy's house. And now sitting right in front of her is a person that she has not seen in almost eight years. She shook her head again.

She then asked, "What am I doing here? And better yet, what the hell are you doing in Buffy's house?"

Matt looked up at her and asked, "What is the last thing you remember?" Matt indicated the chair opposite him. He also indicated the sandwich that was sitting there.

Faith nodded and sat down. She then took a bite out of the sandwich. After she swallowed the bite, she said, "The last thing that I remember is getting ready for bed, during lights out. Then after that nothing, until I woke up this morning. Now I answered your question. You answer mine."

Matt thought for a moment then said, "The reason that I am here is that I am Buffy's and Dawn's brother. And I am also now married to Willow. And the reason that you are here, I don't know yet."

Faith looked at Matt then asked, "Your married to Red. The last time I saw her, I thought she was playing on the other team. What happened?"

Matt said, "She was dating a girl, Tara, but they had broken up, over some issues. Then I showed up and Willow asked me out. After that we dated and then we got engaged. Then earlier this year we got married. Now there is something that I must tell you."

Faith said, "Go ahead."

Matt then said, "Ok. Almost a year ago you broke out of prison and made your way here. After a couple of weeks we fought, but it was interrupted by a vampire named Drusilla. She then slit your throat." At this Faith reached up and ran her fingers across her throat. There was nothing there. Matt then continued "You died. Buffy and Xander buried you themselves. Why you are back, I don't know yet. But I plan on finding out."

Faith sat back in shock. She then excused herself and ran back to Buffy's room. After she left the room, Matt just shook his head.

Next Day………….. 12/31/02.……….. Caves underneath Sunnydale

The First is pacing in front of some demons that his master had sent to Sunnydale to kill any remaining angels. The First shook its head. It then noticed that their was another demon in the cave. He asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The Bal-ragtrocke stepped forward, and growled, "The Master should have told you that I was coming."

The First nodded and now knew what demon this was. It was the one that destroyed St. Louis. 

The Bal-ragtrocke then said, "Before I take over this city I need to gather my strength. So I am taking over these caves. So tell your lap dogs to leave."

The First bristled at his tone. But he did make a small gesture and the Bringers left the cave, soon followed by the First.

Later……….. Summers House…….. 12:00 p.m.

Matt is sitting on the swing chair on the front porch. Kennedy stepped out onto the porch. When she did Matt turned and growled at her. She stepped back and asked, "Am I bothering you?"

Matt looked at Kennedy and he could smell, Rose all over her. He then said, "What do you want?"

Kennedy said, "Buffy asked me to ask you if you were going out on patrol with us?"

Matt shook his head and said, "Tell her don't bother."

Kennedy shook her head confused. She then went back inside. She walked over to Buffy, who was at her weapons trunk handing out weapons. Kennedy then said, "Buffy, Matt said to not bother with patrol tonight."

Buffy stopped what she is doing and looked at Kennedy. She then walked to the front door and stepped out side. She then asked, "Why should I not bother with patrol tonight?"

Matt looked at his sister and said, "Because of what is going to happen. Stay home and watch."

1/1/03.……. 10 minutes before sunrise………..

Matt and Willow are sitting on the front porch. Everyone else is inside. Willow looked at her watch and noticed that it was ten minutes before sunrise.

Matt already knew what time it was. He stood up and walked to the middle of the front yard.

5 minutes…………

Matt stood watching the sky. Willow peeked into the house and said, "Buffy, I think something is coming."

Buffy looks at her and asks, "How do you know that?"

Willow stepped out of the way, and pointed at Matt, who was still staring up at the sky.

Buffy came outside, followed by everyone else. As they all gathered on the lawn, Spike and Rose remained on the porch. Matt turned and looked at everyone and said, "It is beginning."

Before anyone could ask, they were all shocked as they saw the darkened sun rise. When Spike and Rose realized that there was no sunlight, they stepped down onto the lawn. Buffy looked at Matt and asked, "Matt can't you do something?"

Matt glared at her and growled, "No, there is nothing I can do about this."

Buffy looked at him in exasperation. She then said, "You have all this power, and you say you can't. I think you can."

Matt looked at his sister and muttered, "Sorry." He then hauled off and slugged Buffy, who went flying across the lawn.

Spike launched himself at Matt but he just got thrown to the side. Buffy picked herself up and thought, I don't know what has come over him but I can't let hurt him anyone.

Buffy then proceeded to attack her brother. Matt proved to be a better fighter then even a slayer. Rose then decided to attack also. Matt just threw her to the side also. Because of that Kennedy attacked. Matt grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off of the ground. He then teleported her back onto the porch. Buffy tried again but Matt threw across the yard, right into Spike.

Matt then glared around at everyone else. Matt looked over at his wife and whispered in her mind, 'I am sorry, my sweet red love. I will be back.' Matt then teleported.

Buffy looked at the space were Matt had been. After everyone gathered under the darkened sun. Buffy asked Willow, "When is he coming back?"

Willow looked at her sister-in-law, and her best friend. She then said, sadly, "I don't think he's coming back anytime soon."

She then turned and ran back into the house. Dawn and Tara, soon followed.

Sunrise……… Washington D.C. …………White House…………..

The President of the USA is sitting in his office in the White House, because for some strange reason he had insomnia all night. He was going over his schedule for the next day. He was just starting to nod off, when one of his aides ran in. The President looked up and asked, "What is it?"

The aide looked at the President and said, "Outside. There's something outside that you have to see."

The President looked at his aide. He then shook his head and stood and walked over to the doors that lead to his personal balcony. He then exited out onto the said balcony and stood there. After a moment he turned and asked the aide, "What is it that I have to see?"

The aide stepped past the Leader of the Free World, and pointed up at the sky, at where the darkened sun was rising. He then said, "There sir."

The President, looked up and started to curse under his breath.

Sunrise……….. London, England…….. The Queen's Royal Palace……..

The Queen of England was sitting on her balcony watching as the darkened sun rose. She watched it for a few minutes before saying, "Duke Serrafin was right. Things have started to go bad."

The World of Earth……………….. Sunrise…………..

All over the World people are standing around outside watching as the darkened sun rose. It was not just humans. Vampires, Demons, and all others are also watching. 

Hours later………….. The Base……….. Gym…….

Arthur walked into the gym, and saw Matt working out on the punching bag. Without turning around Matt said, "What is it Arthur?"

Arthur walked over to him and said, "Did you know that your wife has been calling here for the last four hours?"

Matt stopped and shook his head. He then turned toward Arthur. He then said, "Yes. I had the computer route them into the buffer."

Arthur asked, "What is wrong? Did you have a fight with your wife?"

Matt shook his head and answered, "No. I fought my sister. But that is not what is wrong. Ever sense those three prophets were killed, I have been seeing the future."

Arthur shrugged and said, "So. You have always been able to see what is coming."

Matt shook his head and said, "No, don't you get it. Now that they are dead, I see everything. I bloody well see the end of the world. And it is not going to be Destroyed by the First, or the Dark One. It will be destroyed, by the Immortal King."

Arthur looked confused. He then said, "I have never heard of him."

Matt started to walk away. He then said, over his shoulder, "That's because, I am the Immortal King." Matt then disappeared.

TBC………………….


	9. When the Cat is Away

Chapter 9.………. When the Cat is Away………..

1/3/03.……….. Sunnydale, California………. Summers house…….. Willow's and Matt's room…….

Willow was sitting in her room with the phone again in her hand. She had just tried to call the Base for the hundredth time. But still she kept getting the answering machine. She is very worried about her husband. She gives a start when there a small knock on the bedroom door. She then said, "Come in."

The door then opened and in stepped, Buffy. After she stepped in she softly shut the door. She then looked around the room. She could see Willow's touch along with a little touch left from Tara. And she could see what Matt had left to the room. Buffy's gaze then turned to her best friend in the world. She then asked, "Any answer yet?"

Willow shook her head and said, "No. I am really getting scared. He has never done this since he has been here. And I still don't know why he did what he did when he left."

Buffy sat down on the bed next to Willow an placed her arm around her. She then said, "It's okay. He'll be back. And when he does get back, I'll kick his a** for doing what he did."

Willow looked at her sister-in-law and let a small smile twitch her lips. She then shot up off of the bed and exclaimed, "What time is it?"

Buffy turned and looked at the clock on the bedside table and said, "Its only 3:30."

Willow said, "Thanks. But I must be going. I have a doctors appointment." Willow then rushed out of the room. Buffy shook her head and wondered why Willow was going to the doctors.

Half hour later……… Doctor Offenberg's Office………

Willow was sitting in the Doctor's office, waiting for the Doctor to return. She has been coming to Doctor Offenberg, since she was ten. He was a kindly old man. His hair was thin and graying. But he was jolly. Willow was just sitting in the office and looking at the stuff on the walls. So when the Doctor came in it surprised her and she jumped a bit.

The Doctor smiled and then asked, "Willow, is your husband here with you?"

Willow shook her head no. She said, "No. He is away on a business trip."

The Doctor nodded and then said, as he sat behind his desk. "Well, ok. I do have some good news. I have looked over your test results and I am happy to say that you are one month pregnant."

Willow sat there in a mild case of shock. She knew something had changed within her but she just thought it was the dark magic's she had been into for the past couple of years leaving and changing into light. But she never thought that she could be pregnant. Another thought that crossed her mind is that Matt had to know. All of this passed inside her head. She did sit a listen to the Doctor give her information. 

After the appointment, She left the office, and started to aimlessly walk around town, before heading home.

2 blocks away from the Magic Box………

Willow was walking towards the shop, when all of a sudden four vampires stepped out of an ally way and surrounded her. The leader then said, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? It looks to be the Slayers friend. I know lets leave her body were she can find it and be sad."

Before they could move the all heard a loud growl from behind them. They turned and saw a large wolf striding toward them. They chuckled, until from two different directions came two cheetahs. After a moment Willow breaks away from the vamps. She starts to run towards the Magic Shop. After she gets away, Wolf, Cheetor, and Chelsea, the wolf and the two cheetahs, faded back into the shadows.

The vamps shouted and started to run after their prey.

The street outside the Magic Shop….. Seconds later…..

Willow ran down the street. When she got there she saw Buffy, and Spike outside. She ran up to them and said out of breath, "Buffy, there are four vamps chasing me." 

Buffy nodded and she and Spike stood waiting. Willow made her way into the shop and informed them also. Just then the vamps came around the corner and saw Buffy and Spike standing there. They chuckled and started to attack.

Just then two figure came quickly out of the shop and joined in the fight. Buffy, quickly said, "Faith, Rose, thanks for joining in the fun." 

The fight was over very shortly after that. Then as they were headed back in side, they dusted themselves off.

Inside the Magic Shop………..

After they came back inside they then gathered around the table. After they all sat down Willow looked around at them all and then decided to go ahead and tell them the good news. She stood and cleared her throat, "Guys, there is something I must tell all of you." After they all quieted down and was looking at her she then went on. "I just got back from the Doctor's office. While there I found out that I am one month pregnant,."

After saying this everyone congratulated her. Tara, Dawn, and Buffy, were the most happy for her.

Next Day…….1/4/03.…… Sunnydale High School…….

Dawn was walking down the hall. Unbeknownst, to her but she was being followed. Of course not by anything human. It was one of Matt familiars, the female cheetah, Chelsea. Matt had asked her to keep an eye on and protect Dawn, while he was away from the Hellmouth.

UC-Sunnydale………

Willow and Tara were walking to class. They also were being followed. Willow was being followed by Wolf. And Tara was being followed by the male cheetah, Cheetor. 

When Willow and Tara separated to head to their classes, so did their followers. After Willow had gone into the building she was heading for. Tara stopped and said to the air, "You can come out now. I know you have been following me for the last couple of days."

Cheetor shook his head and stepped out of the shadows. When he stopped in front of her. He then asked, "How did you know that I was following you?"

Tara stepped back in shock and surprised. She knew a cat had been following her, but she did not know that it was a cheetah, a talking cheetah. She then asked, "Y, Y, Y, you can talk?"

Cheetor sat on his hind end and then said, "I guess Matt never said anything about me." Tara shook her head no. So then Cheetor continued, "Well my name is Cheetor. I am one of Matt's familiars. The reason that I am able to talk is because I am a spirit animal."

Tara nodded and then said, "Ok. Why were you following me?"

The cat said, "Because Matt asked me to protect you while he was gone."

Tara nodded then exclaimed, "I need to go or I will be late for class." She then turned and ran to class.

Cheetor shook his feline head and then joined the shadows once again and then followed Tara.

Several Hours Later…………. Summers House…..

All of the Potentials that were there, including the newest one, a fellow Sunnydale resident, Amanda, were outside training, under the watchful eyes of Faith.

Dawn was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich, when all of a sudden the phone rang. Dawn quickly picked up the phone and answered, "Summers Residence. Dawn speaking. Scott. Hi. How are you? Good I am fine. Buffy? Just a second."

Dawn took the cordless phone and went outside and over to Buffy who was standing at the back porch rail, watching Faith lead training drills. Dawn handed the phone to Buffy and said, "It's Cousin Scott."

Buffy looked at her sister in surprise. She had not heard from her cousin in several years. She then placed the phone to her ear and said, "Scott? I doing good. Matt? What is he doing there? Talking to your boss? Why? Oh, okay. I'll tell his wife were he is at."

Just at that moment a demon came crashing through the back fence. Buffy quickly said to Scott, "I'll have to call you back later. Something just came up. Bye." She then tossed the phone behind her, for Dawn to catch. She then jumped to the attack on the Demon, were Faith already was. Dawn caught the phone and hung it up.

Buffy leaped at the nameless demon and kicked it in the chest, knocking it back a few feet. Then Faith came in and delivered a wicked right hook, to the demon's jaw. Kennedy the tossed the sword she had been practicing with to Buffy, who then caught it and then proceeded to cut the demons head off.

As Buffy was cleaning the demon goo off of the sword, Faith had some of the potentials remove the demon's body.

Around midnight…… Magic Box…….

Giles was sitting in the Magic Box alone, so he could get some quiet time away from all of the pestering teenage girls that were now inhabiting the Summers household. He was reading over some of his books, and trying to come up with anything to explain what was happing. And maybe anything to explain Matt's very odd behavior over the last few weeks.

So far he had found nothing. But when he started reading yet another book, he learned from it that the darkness was going to be around for a while, even if the spell caster was killed. Giles shook his head and started to clean his glasses. 

TBC……………………


	10. Continuing to Wait

A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I'm sorry that it takes so long for any of my stories to be updated, but I am usually very busy with work, so I type when I have time. Thinks for reading.

Chapter 10.……..Continuing to Wait……

The Next day……… 1/5/03.………..Sunnydale, CA…….. Magic Box……..

Giles was sitting in the Magic Box, doing research. He has been there since late the night before. Anya, had yet to make it I that morning. 

He was learning a few things from his research, but as of yet nothing the was of any use right now. He kept coming across something about dragons.

When the bell above rang, Giles gave a start and he spun to see who it was. He was relieved, when he saw that it was only Tara. He then said, "Good morning Tara. What can I do for you this morning?"

Tara smiled shyly, at Giles. She then said, "Good morning to you to Mr. Giles. I just wanted to ask if you knew if Matt had any familiars?"

Giles thought a moment then said, "Not that I know of. Usually, only witches are the only ones that have familiars. I don't think that he is a witch."

Tara shrugged and then said, "Well I would like to introduce you to Cheetor, one of Matt's familiars."

With that said Giles was surprised when out of the shadows that surrounded the doorway, stepped a large male Cheetah. After it walked to the middle of the room, it sat on it's haunches. It then said, "Greetings Mr. Giles. As Tara said, my name is Cheetor. And I am one of Matt's familiars."

Giles could only stare for s few minutes before being able to ask, "How many familiars does Matt have?"

Cheetor said, "He has four, wait actually five counting Wolf. Even know Wolf is more of a partner."

Giles then spent the next little while asking Cheetor more questions.

Later………. Summers house………….

Buffy was walking through the house checking over everything. She was thinking that it was getting very crowded. She was still mulling over why Matt was in New York and not home with his pregnant wife.

Faith was up in Buffy's room still trying to get over being alive after she should be dead. She knew that her being back had to do with what was happing in the world. She was both scared and ready.

TBC……………………..


	11. Interlude

Interlude……………..

Undisclosed point in time………….. A very large and old cemetery, abutting a large crater lake…..

Two figures are seen walking slowly through a grand and old cemetery. One figure is human and the other is not even remotely human. The human stopped and looked at his Alien companion. He then said, "How many times have I asked you not to interrupt me?" He then waved his hand and continued, "Never mind. I will explain again why we are here."

The human stepped forward a few feet and then turned and spread his arms. He then said, in a somewhat grand voice, "I would like to officially welcome you the 'Lake Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery.' The final resting place of the champions of Earth, for the past five hundred years."

The Alien moved its massive head, looking around. It then asked, "[These champions was who?]"

The Human answered, "Mostly Slayers, Witches, Mages, A couple of werewolves, About three Vampires with souls. And several hundred humans, mutants and one super hero from the planet Krypton."

The two walked until the shore of the lake. The Human looked around the lake and said, "The reason that we are here, and that I am telling you this story, is because this is were it all began. This is were the town of Sunnydale, California once stood." He turned and pointed into the middle of the lake, "And there at the bottom of this lake is the final resting place of Sunnydale's Hellmouth. This is the location of every major battle took place."

The Alien looked across the lake and saw a several large buildings. It the asked, "[What is the purpose of those buildings over there?]" Pointing across the lake.

The Human looked across and the said, "The largest building is where the Oracle lives and works. The other buildings make up the Serrafin-Summers Institute for gifted youngsters. Slayers from all over the world is trained there. So are the ones that help them."

The Alien nodded its massive head and asked, "[The Oracle of what?]"

The Human said, "She is the Oracle of the Key and of the Slayer line."

The Alien turned and walked over a large tombstone. The name on it read, 'Elisabeth Anne Summers-Bradford.' Below that it read, 'She saved the world a whole lot.'

The Alien placed its hand on the headstone, and looked back at its Human guide. It then asked, "[Why?]"

The Human stepped up next to the Alien and smiled down at the grave. He then said, "See that is the question….."

"That's the thing. There is many reasons why we all do what we do. Why we fight, why we tell stories. The world is the way it is because of our choices. Some good, some bad. We fight for what we believe in, for what we hold dear. We tell stories to inform others of what we need them to know. To tell what needs to be told. To allow the truth to be known."

The Human turned to the Alien and said, "See that's the thing it never ends. It's been five hundred years, since the end of the War of the Realms, and yet we are still fighting evil in its many shapes and forms, here on Earth and across the this Galaxy. That is why after the slayers are trained, they are split and some remain here and others journey to the stars."

The Alien, Supreme Chancellor of the Kell'terbarn Confederacy, said, "[Ok. I get some idea. Please continue. I believe you were saying that this Matt person had picked up a slayer named Dana in Los Angeles.]"

The Human, Greywolf, King of the Terrain Alliance, said, "Yes."

The two then started to walk again. And the King started his tale once more.

Next day……… Early Morning……..1/6/03.……. Sunnydale…. Summers house…….

Dawn sat up and looked around her room. The other girls, potentials, were still sound asleep.

She shook her head, and thought over the weird dream just had. She could swear that the guy, the human, was Matt. But she could not figure it out.

But that was not what freaked her out the most. Because what did was she was unsure how but she knew that the Oracle that was mentioned in the dream was Her.

TBC………………………………....


	12. The Return

Chapter 11.…. The Return……

Sunnydale California…….. Early Morning……. 1/6/03.….. Magic Box…..

Giles stood at the counter going over the shop's books from the day before. Anya was not scheduled to be until some time around noon. Giles shook his head and sighed. He was happy that the shop was making money but he was finding it hard to get time to run the place and research.

Giles was jolted out of his musings when the bell over the door was rung, as the door was opened. Giles was wondering who it could be when a young dark haired woman walked inside. Then behind her, Giles noticed someone else. Someone he just happened to know.

Giles moved around the counter and said, "Welcome back, Matt."

Matt looked at the weary and hard worked Watcher. He then said, "Thank you Giles. I'm glad to finally be back." Matt then indicated the young woman and said, "Giles, this is Dana, she is a potential slayer. But before you ask, I brought her here to you first because I need you to show her the basics. She has been in a hospital for a very long time."

Giles looked at the young women and nodded. He then said, "Okay." He then indicated for Dana to take a seat at the main table, which she did. Giles then turned back to Matt and asked, "And are going to see your family?"

Matt nodded and said, "Yes. But not right away. There is a few things I most do first. Thanks." Matt then swept back out of the shop. Giles shook his head and turned to the girl and began teaching her.

Sunnydale Municipal City Park……… A short time later…..

Matt walked through the park, he was waiting. Then up ahead of him he saw two figures. A male and female. Matt slowly made his way to them. As he went his clothing changed from his normal clothes to a long black robe, and his black feathered wing sprouted. He was on Death's business.

Unknown to Matt, Faith was also making her way through the park on patrol. When she saw Matt she was surprised, to see him back. But when he became Death, she was shocked. After seeing where he was going she hid and watched him.

She saw him make his toward two figures. After a moment she realizes the male is a vampire. Thinking that Matt would take care of it she did not move. Again she was shocked when Matt just stopped and watched the vampire kill his victim.

After the vamp was done and had left, never noticing Matt, Matt walked up to the body and stood waiting for a moment, until the girls spirit rose and looked at him. He then said, "I am Death. I am here to send you on to the next plane. Fare thee well." The girl looked up as a line of light appeared over her. She smiled and rose.

Of course Faith had not saw any of this, because she had taken off after the vamp. After it was dust, she made her way back to where Matt was and she confronted him. "Why the hell did you not save tat girl, and why did you let the vamp go?"

Matt looked her and said, "It was her time. And I knew that you would take care of the vampire."

Before Faith could say anything else they were interrupted by a deep fiery vortex, that opened up right above them. Out of it tumbled a young male figure, that just happened to land on top of the two.

Matt was the first to recover, and stand, back in his normal clothes. He helped Faith back to her feet and they both looked down at the young man. Matt then said, "I know him."

Faith looked up at him and asked, "You do?"

Matt nodded and then knelled down next to the young man and checked for a pulse. Matt was a little surprised to find the young man alive, and with a heart beat. He then looked back up at Faith and said, "The last time I saw him, he was dust blowing in the wind, after Tara had dusted him."

Faith looked shocked and then asked, "Well, who is he?"

Matt looked at the unconscious young man and said, "His name is Andrew Wells."

Meanwhile………..A Monastery fifteen miles north of Sunnydale……

All was quiet in the monastery, when all of a sudden there came a knocking at the main front door. One of the priests went and answered it. The priest saw that a Padre was standing there. But the priest was even more shocked to se five robed figures holding jeweled daggers, and with symbols instead of eyes.

Before the priest could say a word, The Padre stepped forward and reached forward and snapped his neck. The Padre then said to the Bringers behind him, "Kill everyone in the building. I have something to find."

Without a sound, the bringers complied and rushed in. Mere moments later, screams could then be heard.

The Padre smiled a evil smile and made his way to a statue of the virgin Mary. He then ran his hands on the wall behind it until a hidden catch released a hidden door. He allowed it to opened and then walked into the hidden room.

After a few minutes of searching he found a inscription that is Latin written in Greek letters, 'Non tibi est. Ei solae tractare licet.' He read it out loud, in English, "It is not for thee. It is for her alone to wield." It did not make him happy. He ended up by putting his fist through the wall.

He then stormed out and started to shout at the Bringers, "Burn this place to the ground."

As he and the bringers walked away, the Monastery was engulfed in flames.

Later……….. Sunnydale….. Summers House………..

Dawn was sitting in the living room with Tara and Willow researching, when all of a sudden the front door slammed opened. Dawn jumped up and spun towards the door, just in time to see Faith walk in backwards carrying someone. She was surprised to see Matt walk in a moment later.

Willow, and Tara rose off of the couch and allowed Matt and Faith to place Andrew on it. After Matt released Andrew, Willow leaped into her husbands arms and started to kiss him.

Meanwhile…. Backyard……

While Matt and Willow were kissing Faith went out back to find Buffy. Faith got her attention and Buffy indicated for Rose and Spike to take over. Buffy walked over to the back porch and asked, "So Faith what's up?"

Faith pointed back inside the house, and said, "I thought I would bring home a couple of strays."

Buffy looked at her sister slayer confused, but followed her inside anyway. When they entered the living room the first thing she saw was her brother standing there. She smiled and went up to him and hugged him. After pulling back she punched him.

Then she was shocked to see Andrew on the couch. She looked at Matt and asked, "What is he doing here, and isn't he a vampire?"

Matt shrugged. He then said, "I don't know why he was sent back, but he is not a vampire. He is human and alive."

Buffy nodded and then said, "It looks like we are going to have to do some research."

They all then got to it.

TBC………………………..


	13. Clues and the Beginning of the End

Chapter 12.…………..Clues and the Beginning of the end………….

Sunnydale, California….. Summers House……….1/8/03.…………..

Matt looked up from the book he was currently looking through and looked around the empty room. His gaze happened to linger for a minute on the prone form of Andrew Wells. Matt shook his head and then stood and made his way into the kitchen. There he saw Rose drinking a cup of blood.

When Rose heard Matt walk into the room, she turned and looked over at him. She then asked, "I take it that our newest guest is still sound asleep?"

Matt nodded, while moving to the refrigerator, and grabbing himself a bottle of Sprite. He then said, "Yeah. I have looked through several hundred books over the last two days, and I have yet to figure out why he is here."

Rose thought for a moment and then theorized, "Maybe whatever sent Angel and Faith back sent him back also."

After taking a drink of his soda, Matt turned and looked back towards the living room. He then said, "This is different then them. When Angel came back, he appeared the same as when Buffy sent him into Acathla's vortex. And when Faith returned after being dead for over a year, she was still the same age. Yet Andrew is almost four years older."

Meanwhile…….. The First's former cave……..

The cold, damp cave is lit by several torches. Yet there is still a dark shadow in the very center of cave. The Shadow is not alone, there is a large, winged demon kneeling, with its back to the wall. It then looked up at its master and stated, "I am ready. I shall search out the slayer and rip her to shreds. Then I will bring the head of the so called 'Hero' to you my master."

The shadowed figured smirked, an evil smirk and said, "Good. Now go."

The Bal-ragtrocke, rose to its feet and slowly made its way out of the cave.

Meanwhile………. The Magic Box………..

Giles stepped away from the punching bag and nodded to Dana. He then suggested, "Very good. Now I believe that we should take a break and have some lunch."

Dana nodded shyly and said politely, "Yes, I am kind of hungry, Mr. Giles."

Giles sighed and said, "Please call me Giles. Everyone does."

The Watcher and potential slayer then made their way into the front part of the shop. When they did they noticed a unknown man standing at the table being glared at by Anya.

Giles stepped over to the guy and asked, "Excuse me, but is there something I can do for you?"

The man nervously shot a look at Anya, then Dana, before looking back at Giles. He then said, in a Irish accent, "Are you Rupert Giles?"

Giles looked at the slightly shorter Irish man and answered, "Yes, I am Rupert Giles. What can I do for you?"

The nervous Irish man said in answer, "You don't know me, but I was a friend of Angel's. The name is Doyle. I was sent by the PTB, with a message for you."

Giles stared at him for a few minutes then asked, "What is the message?"

Doyle started to pace in front of the table and then said, "The message is that something bad is coming…"

Giles interrupted Doyle by saying, "Yes, yes. We know all of that. That is old news."

Doyle stopped pacing and said impatiently, "This bad thing is different. The PTB have found out that things have changed. Events are different, things no one saw coming is going to come to pass. The Dark One, is no longer the biggest threat waiting around the corner for us all. The Powers are saying for you to get what you can out of Sunnydale ASAP. This city will not last out this week. The Hero and the Slayer need to find the Scythe now. Before it is to late."

Giles looked at Doyle in shock and asked, "Who or what is this biggest threat. And where is this Scythe?"

Doyle shook his head and answered, "I can not tell what the threat is going to be, because I don't know. But they will find the Scythe at an old vineyard on the south side of Sunnydale. I am sorry but I have delivered my message. I now have to go." Doyle then turned and started to walk away. He did not go very far before he disappeared in a small shaft of white light.

Giles looked startled for a moment, before turning to Anya and said, "Anya, call Xander and tell him to get here as fast he can, then call Spike also." Giles turned to Dana and asked, "Dana, please help me to start gathering the books from the balcony."

Dana nodded and proceeded to help.

Moments later……. Summers House………

Matt, along with Rose were once again in the living room, looking over different books.

Andrew tossed and turned. The nightmare was the same, it was always the same. It has been the same since he survived the last battle humans ever fought on Earth.

Flashback……….(for Andrew)………Six years in the future……..May 2006

Andrew looked across the table at the head of the last resistance facing a threat greater then anyone has faced before. He even remembers the last fight with the Dark One, that left Matt severely weakened enough to be killed by one of the converted slayers. Andrew shook the dark memories away and asked, "Let me get this straight, If I survive this upcoming battle, and no one else does, I am to use Matt's last Elven artifact, the Amulet of the Silver Dragon, to go back and warn all of them about what is going to happen?"

The General looked at Andrew and said, "Yes. We all know that not all of us will survive this battle. We have lost to many good people already. At least on of us needs to go back and warn them. Hopefully to stopped this dark future from happing. You were chosen Andrew because You are the last one among us that has any magic power left, After what happened with Willow when Colonel Summers was killed. She may have been able to take out a great number of the enemy, but she died doing it."

Andrew looked down at the table and said sadly, "I know. I was there when it happened. Ok."

Two Days Later………… Time of the Final Battle………. May 2006.……..

The battlefield is the area surrounding Cleveland, which is the last stronghold against the enemy. The battlefield is covered in blood. The battle was hard fought. The Army of the Chosen fought down to the last man. Andrew was the only survivor, mostly because in the final moments he hid.

He waited for the enemy to move on into the city before he went looking for the bodies of any slayers. When he did find one, he was numbed to the fact that it was Kennedy's. He did notice several burn blast marks on her torso. Before he did anything he bowed his head and bid her farewell, and forgiveness, for what he was about to do. He then took a knife from a sheath on his belt and slowly cut her stomach open. As the blood started to well up, he dipped the Amulet that he had been wearing around his neck, into the blood.

He then slowly stood and recited the spell on the Amulet. As he did so he made sure to picture Sunnydale in his mind. Then as the spell was taking affect, he was shocked to see a wave of force coming towards him. It was loosed by a large pale black man, holding a wooden staff with a blue crystal in it. When the force hit, Andrew knew no more…..

Present time……….1/8/03.………….Summers House……..

Andrew woke and jerked up to a sitting position, looking wildly around. Matt and Rose stopped reading when they noticed Andrew wake up.

Matt quickly went over to Andrew and said, as he laid a hand on his shoulder, "Its okay. Your safe here." Andrew nodded while slowly calming down. Matt then asked, "Can you tell me how you were able to come back here?"

Andrew looked up at Matt and then over to Rose. When he looked back at Matt and said, "Magic, It was a last resort. I had to use the Amulet of the Silver Dragon, to come back and warn you all."

Matt looked over his shoulder at Rose confused before turning back to Andrew and asking, "Warn us about what?"

Andrew shook a bit before saying, "They are coming."

Matt looked at Andrew and asked again, "Who is coming?"

Andrew was about to answer when all of a sudden a group of potentials burst into the room. When Matt and Rose turned to see who had entered, they missed the look of shock on Andrew's face when he saw the potential named Amanda enter the room.

TBC……………………………….


	14. End of Day's Part 1

Chapter 13.………. End of Day's Part 1.…………..

Andrew shook his head but was still shocked and scared when he saw Amanda walk into the room. When he tried to hide his mental shields fell. Matt turned and looked at Andrew with a what look.

Then all of a sudden it clicked and Matt saw everything in Andrew's mind, from the point of Andrew dusting Warren before he could turn him, to the last great battle before using the amulet.

Meanwhile Rose missed all of this, and looked back at Andrew and asked, "Who is coming?"

Andrew was about to speak when Matt spoke, "A greater threat and danger then the Dark one is. But we have time to deal with them in a couple of years."

Then suddenly a figure appeared putting everyone in the room on edge, both by his clothing (garish) and what he was. The figure then spoke, "Sorry kid. But the Powers say times up. Things have changed. They say that you and the little blonde slayer need to find the Scythe like yesterday. And I only mean in the sense it needs to be found now, not for you to go back in time to find it."

Matt stood and looked at the garish figure and said, "If they knew why did they not warn me before this Whistler?"

Whistler shook his head and stated, "This a very recent development. No one saw it coming. But you do know what to do. The Powers say to do it."

Matt nodded and said to the shock of the people in the room, who now included Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and Tara. "I know now. That time wasn't for a few years, but I know I have to do it. I also know I won't be the only one not returning from it. But the Four will show when the time is right to begin the Gathering."

Buffy stepped forward and demanded, " What is it you must do? And who are the Four?"

Matt looked at his sister sheepishly, and knew that Whistler had left. He then answered, "The Four are some friends of mine that travel through the multiverse, doing odd jobs. It is A guy, his girlfriend, his sister, and her girlfriend. And what I must do is something I dread to do. I have to put this world back on the path it is meant to be on. Meaning I was never meant to be here."

With that said, Matt turned and left the room. Buffy looked at his retreating back in surprise and a little fear of the future without her Brother.

Three hours later………….. Old vine yard……..

Matt, Buffy, Xander, Faith, Rose, and Spike, arrived at the old vine yard across town.

Buffy stood looking it over and asked, "Are you sure this is the place Giles was talking about?"

Xander stood next to the blonde slayer and answered, "Yep. This is where Giles had said it was."

Buffy nodded and then lend them inside.

It only took a few minutes to find the trap door to the lower levels. When they made their way through they heard sounds from hammers, and chisels. And a Voice saying, "Hurry up. I want that thing out before that little blonde bitch shows up."

As Buffy and the others burst into the cavern they see a large group of Bringers, along with a human dressed as a preacher. Matt soon took charge and ordered, "Everyone take the Bringers, the Preacher wannabe is mine."

The fight was short and brutal. The Bringers never stood a chance against Two pissed off Slayers and two pissed off Vampires. Soon all that was left was the Preacher wannabe.

Before he could attack again a voice spoke, in Buffy's voice, "Stop Caleb. Let them have it. It will not help them in the end." With that the First and Caleb disappeared.

Buffy stepped forward and grabbed the Scythe and after pulling it out of the stone, she smiled and said, "Cool."

TBC…………………..Coming up soon the end of one reality and the return of another………….


	15. End of Days Part 2

Chapter 14.…. End of Days Part 2.…..(out with the New in with the Old.)

Buffy looked at the Scythe in her hand and said, "Cool." She then turned smiled and looked at the others. That was when she noticed that The First and Caleb was gone. , "Darn, it, they got away." She exclaimed.

Matt nodded and said, "Yes they did. Now since we have the Scythe, we should really be getting back to the house now." With that they quickly made their exit out of the cave below the vineyard.

Meanwhile back at the House……..

Giles was sitting at the kitchen table, reading from on of the many books laying on top. After reading one particular passage, he stopped and thought for a moment then reread the passage.

'For in the final days the Dark one will rise and be defeated by the Hero, but then the world that is will be reset to the way it was before the arrival of the Hero to the Mouth of Hell. From that point until the arrival of the Four, the world will be the way it was meant to be. The Four's arrival in this base world will herald the beginning of the Gathering of the Army of Light. This will be in response to the rising and coming of They Who will be bringing the coming Darkness. The forces of Darkness will have many faces both seen and unseen. The full Army of Light shall be gathered from many worlds across the Multiverse. Each person chosen will bring a uniqueness.'

Giles shook his head and was about to began to read again, when the kitchen door opened and Matt and the others came inside. Giles stood and asked, "Was there something hidden at the vineyard?"

Buffy nodded and held up the Scythe and responded, "Yep. I got this shiny new weapon. Matt said it was a highly magical item." She turned her head and smiled at her brother then said, "He also mentioned that he knew of a spell that uses the scythe to break the legacy."

Giles looked in shock at first Buffy then at Matt. He then asked surprised, "You mean to use that weapon to break the Slayer Legacy? To end the Slayer line altogether?"

Matt shook his head and replied, "No. I mean as in break the Legacy by turning all the potentials in the world into Slayers. It is the only way to defeat the First, the Dark One and their army of Uber-Vamps. And I am not the one that will perform the spell."

Giles then asked, "Who will perform the spell?"

Matt walked over to the door before replying, "It will be done by Willow." He then turned and made his way to his room.

TBC…………….. Upcoming the Final Battle……


	16. The End………

Chapter 15.………. The End……….

A Frozen moment in time……..

"We had it all planned out. Buffy and I would lead the Potentials down into the Hell mouth, while Willow, Rose, and Kennedy would set up in the principals office for Willow to cast the Slayer awakening spell. Xander, Anya, Andrew, Robin Wood, Giles, Tara and Dawn scattered through out the new Sunnydale High School, to make sure no bringers, or Torak-Han from leaving the school."

A Flash, then a moment of showing everyone heading into the school. Buffy, Faith and the Potential's bleed onto the seal to open the way into the Mouth of Hell.

Dawn and Xander take up a position in one area while the others take theirs. Flash.

"I should have known it was a little to easy heading the Mouth of Hell. Absolutely no resistance. After the Uber-vamps noticed us they attacked. They knew we were coming. The First had informed them. We were lucky that Willow was able to cast the spell before to many of the girls were killed."

A Flash, Willow sitting on the floor with the Slayer Scythe in front of her. As the spell is cast, He eyes and hair glow and become white as the new driven snow. A burst of pure white moves out from her and the scythe the encase the whole world. Girls all over the world that had the potential, no matter the age, were suddenly offered the chance to become strong. They all became Slayers. Willow then gave Kennedy the Scythe and had her take to Buffy. Flash

"We all fought hard, but in the end, Buffy was stabbed in the gut, Amanda and Rona was dead, and Faith had lost an arm. Then all of a sudden the amulet that Spike was wearing started to channel the sun and shot out a ray of light. I of course told Buffy to get the others out of there. And that is what she did while I held a magical shield up holding the vamps back while Spike dusted them with the light from the Amulet."

A Flash… A Loaded school bus racing along a road while everything behind it fell into the ever widening sinkhole that was destroying Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn sat and looked out the back window knowing that they would never see Matt or Spike again. Flash.

"Unknown to my sisters or the others, at the very last minute I teleported out and then put myself in stasis back at the base because of the injures I received. Of course you may be asking how I am able to still talk, well its simple. I am a hologram programmed and controlled by my sleeping mind."

The view fades and all that is seen is a blinding white flash as the world is reset to the way it was before Matt ever stepped foot in Sunnydale.

Matt's Office….. The Base…… A place outside time and space…….

The Matt Hologram, that was filling in for the real Matt, looked up at the four people that was standing in front of his desk. He then said, "Remember your mission, you are to go and begin the Gathering. They who bring the coming darkness are ramping up the timetable. Their armies are spreading out and attacking worlds throughout the Multi-Verse. We must make sure they do not gather every piece of the Key, and unlock the way to the center. We have to protect the Infinite. They must never get their incorporeal hands on it or all will be lost. The Army of Light is needed. Now go and begin the Gathering."

The Four nodded and stepped back and the only male pulled out of nowhere, a almost pure white keyblade and opened up a doorway in thin air. They then stepped through.

And so ends a story of one world and only the beginning of a much bigger tale that will span all of the Multi-verse…….


End file.
